We'll always have Paris
by QueenOfWands
Summary: The war is over, and Ginny's a model in Paris. What happens when Draco Malfoy shows up? Pure mayhem of course. This is pretty much fluff, simple fun. GWDM HGBZ
1. Old Friends

Ginevra Molly Weasley had never had anything in her life that she could call her own. Even her life was dictated by those around her, namely her older brothers. Ginny was the seventh and last child, and was also the only female born to Arthur and Molly Weasley. She had inherited many things from her parents, but anyone with eyes could see that she was an exact replica of her mother. Unlike the rest of her siblings her fiery red hair was darker, and closer to the dark auburn that her mother had in her Hogwarts days. Her eyes were a deep green, the like of which had never been seen in the entire history of the Weasley family. Her Weasley temper was much like her mother's, and meant that no one could hold their own with her when she was fully riled up. She had grown to a startling height of 5'10", and had surpassed her mother's height years ago. She had grown into the awkward form that had come with the growth spurts over the years. She had escaped notice from others over the years, as she was still wearing her brother's old clothing, and using their old things. This was all about to change however. It was the summer before her sixth year, and as the world had changed, so would she.

Hogwarts had been closed down over the year of the war between the light and the dark. Voldemort had been defeated and Harry remained a hero in the eyes of the wizarding world. Many of the students who would have gone to Hogwarts for their first year, and many of the older students had left the country to go to foreign wizarding schools. Ginny had been one of the many to do so. Mainly because her parents thought that it would be too dangerous for her to stay where the heart of the war was. She had been transferred to France to live with Fluer DeLacour and to go to Beaubaxtons. She had been sent with Hermione, who taught her French over the course of 3 weeks. When Hermione had left, she had assured her that she would keep in contact, and give her news of her family and friends at least once a week, as it would be too dangerous for Harry or her family to give away her position, whereas Hermione would just be thought to be writing to her family, and in fact, every letter Ginny received from her was addressed to "Aunt Heidi".

Ginny had learned a lot at Beauxbatons, and had completed her OWLs that year. Her scores had been high, and she had even surpassed Hermione in her scores. She had studied hard and had received "Outstandings" in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Muggle Studies, and "Exceeds Expectations" in History of Magic, Arithmancy, and Divination. Hermione had received one less "O" than Ginny, in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Her sixth year was completed, and she was staying for the summer in France. Hermione was coming to stay with her for the summer, needing a break from the serious world that had been engulfed in the war. Ginny had taken a few extra classes at Beauxbatons in fashion and design. She had also received a summer job at a top design company 4 months prior where she was learning the world of wizarding clothing design. She had invited Hermione for the summer for several reasons. Mainly because she didn't want to spend the summer alone. Her roommate, Fluer, had gone to spend the summer with Bill, and Ginny was left alone. She and Fluer had been renting a house, and she needed someone to be there with her so that it wouldn't feel too empty. The second reason was that she had a great new job for Hermione that would get her hundreds of Galleons and a lot of free stuff. Her design company had recently allowed Ginny to design her own line of clothing. Having spent countless hours slaving over her work, and the company had been thrilled with her work. They had paid her to continue with the work and had asked her to model her own clothing at the world fashion show. They asked her if she knew any other witches that would be interested in modeling with her. Hermione had not immediately come to mind, though she believed it would do Hermione some good to be treated like royalty for once. After all, she had seen Hermione at the Yule Ball, she knew what she could look like when she wanted to. She knew that her company was also having some other foreign witches and wizards over for the show, but she hadn't bothered to ask what their names were, nor did she care.

_(A/N: We must figure that at Beauxbatons, the OWL scores come earlier, she got them on the last day of school, today)_

The day school got out Ginny had raced home to change and go over to the airport. She changed out of her school uniform and into a pair of dark, low slung, tight jeans, a tight, black tank top, and a pair of converse. She ran a comb through her waist length hair and let the waves fall freely down her back. She grabbed a purse, her keys, and her cell phone and was out the door in minutes. She had acquired many muggle possessions over the past year, and they had only increased in number after she had started her job at World Wizarding Fashions _ (A/N: I know...I know...WWF...oh well, it's all I could think of)_

"Hello?"

"Hey you! I've just landed, are you one your way?" Said Hermione's voice.

"Yes, I just got in the car, I'll be there soon."

"Oh, you're taking a taxi?"

"No 'Mione...I'm taking my car," Ginny explained slowly.

"Your car?" Hermione asked bewhildered. "But where did you get the money?"

"I'll explain everything later. See you in a few." Ginny flipped her phone closed and pulled out onto the road. It didn't take her long to get to the airport, and she was soon walking around Hermione's gate looking for her frizzy haired friend. Not too long after she arrived she heard her name being called from somewhere to her left. She turned, and her jaw dropped at the sight of her best friend. Like Ginny, Hermione had grown into herself over the year. All of her business and bossiness had left, and what was left was stunning. Though Ginny dwarfed Hermione by a good 6 inches, her 5'4" frame was nothing to be scoffed at. Her mousy brown hair had darkened into a deep, rich, chocolately brown, and her hazel eyes shone out from her face. Her hair, though shorter than Ginny's, was curlier, and fuller. The two friends gaped at one another, and after a minute or two, regained composure and laughed together. Ginny helped Hermione with her bags, and the two of them made their way back to the car. The two talked, laughed, and reminisced over the whole car ride back to Ginny's house. It was, at that moment, that Ginny noticed something odd.

"Hermione, what is that on your finger?"


	2. No Use Crying Over Spilled Coffee

**Chapter 2: No Use Crying Over Spilled...Coffee!**

Ginny knew exactly what it was. But she was insanely curious how Hermione had come into possession of it. It was her Mother's ring, and it was on Hermione's finger! How did this happen?

Hermione blushed, "Oh, this. Well, I assume that you already know what it isÉ"

"Well, yes, I do. But how?" Ginny asked. "OH MY GOD! RON!"

Hermione blushed even deeper, "Well, actually...yes."

"Oh my God! I am so happy for you!"

"Really?" Hermione asked, sounding hopefull.

"Yes! Ron finally got some balls! And I love you, so you're more than welcome into the family."

Hermione looked considerably relieved at this, and much happier. When they finally got to Ginny's house Hermione looked up in wonder. She was about to ask Ginny just how she could afford all of this when Ginny answered without being asked. She went into a full explanation of her job, how she had got it, and how much it paid. They walked into the house and put Hermione's things down in the entryway.

"So, a grand tour is in order I suppose?" Ginny said, turning to Hermione. "This is the living room, the TV is on the wall there, and computer with internet access is there. You are more than welcome to use it as I don't think you brought your own with you. This is the kitchen and dining room. The fridge is there, help yourself to anything. I go shopping every Sunday afternoon, if you like to join me from now on I'd be happy to let you. Split the price?" Hermione nodded. "You can figure out everything in here, as they are mostly muggle devices, goodness, my Dad would go mad in here. Over here is the downstairs bathroom, no shower down here, just a toilet. This room here I am very possessive over, you are welcome to come in here and look around, but DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING. This is my office. That's about it for down here. Upstairs we go then? This is your room, you've got all of the basics in here plus a TV and a stereo. If you need anything else we can go shopping for them later. This is your bathroom, do what you like with it. You can decorate them however you like with magic, I'm not terribly picky, but if you do anything downstairs, please ask me first, as I have to live with it too. This over here is my room and bathroom. Please don't come in here without asking or knocking first and I'll give you the same respect. Only one more person for you to meet. Here she isÉ" As Ginny opened the door to her room a small black kitten raised her head up off the bed to look at the pair of them. The kitten immediately stood up and started mewing plaintively at Ginny, who reached over and picked the cat up and obligingly pet her. "This is Eris. Eris, this is Hermione."

Hermione laughed, "Only you would name your cat after the God of Chaos..."

"No, I didn't I didn't name her after a God of Chaos, she is a God of Chaos. Isn't that right Eris dear?" Eris simply mewed in response and purred contentedly. "She's a dear, really. She's good with other animals, so if you'd like to get one that would be fine."

"That's about it for the tour. Any questions?"

"Well, yes actually. You see. I don't have many clothes that suit me well, and seeing as you're a designer nowÉwell, could youÉhelp me? I want to be completely different when we go back to Hogwarts. I want to turn heads for once. I mean, Ron hasn't officially proposed or anything yet, we're just dating. And, I want him to be shocked too."

"Perfect! I do too. We've both changed so much from being away. As I work for who I do, and having started designing for them, I can get free clothing from any store in Paris. But, first, we need a makeover. And I know just who to go to. We'll start tomorrow. Now, I'm starving, can I treat you to lunch?"

"Of course. I've missed you Ginny." At this, her stomach gave an affirming grumble.

"Wonderful, go get your stuff! And I've missed you too." And the two walked out the door arm in arm, perfectly happy. Over lunch they talked and laughed like old friends. Ginny thinking about how much she could do to improve Hermione. It made her smile to think about her brother and how shocked he was going to be when he saw his "new" girlfriend. It made her laugh to think about it. At that moment someone bumped into her chair, spilling the coffee she was holding all over her front. She turned around to begin on a tirade when she looked into the eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy. She turned, smirking towards Hermione, who had smiled, stood up and come around to hug Draco. Ginny had heard what a great help he had been in the war, but was still ready to pay him back for everything he had done to her family and her. He asked Hermione who her friend was, and Hermione was about to respond when Ginny cut in, speaking in broken English and a strong French accent. "Excuse, 'Mione, who is 'dis who 'as made a mess of me?"

Hermione, catching on, said to Malfoy, "Do you speak French? My friend here doesn't speak English very well, and it would be easier for her if we spoke in French."

"I do. Oui." He replied. "Je veux faire des excuses pour se cogner dans vous. Y a-t-il une manire que je peux lui faire jusqu'ˆ vous ? Est-ce que je peux prendre tous les deux vous au diner ce soir ?" (_"I want to apologize for bumping into you. Is there any way that I can make it up to you? Can I take both of you to dinner tonight?"_) He asked.

"Ce serait gentil, merci. Voici mon numero de telephone, appellent si vous plait dans environ une heure avec toute l'information et nous vous rencontrerons lˆ." (_"That would be nice, thank you. Here is my phone number, please call in about an hour with all of the information and we will meet you there."_) Ginny replied quickly.

"Merci, je serais enchantŽ. Mon ami et moi vous escorterons deux dames ˆ Lauren ce soir. Je dois aller maintenant, je vous verrai tous les deux ce soir." ("Thank you, I would be delighted. My friend and I will escort you two ladies to Lauren tonight. I must go now, I will see you both tonight.") And with this he kissed both of their hands, nodded, and left.

Ginny looked over at Hermione and gaped. "We're going to Lauren! Oh my God! We need our makeovers today!"

"Lauren? Who is Lauren?" Hermione asked bewhildered.

"Not a who! Lauren is a place, the most prestigious restaurant in Paris, if not in the world! We need to go shopping! Now!"

And with this Ginny left some money for the bill and the two girls left the restaurant. As soon as they had jumped into the car Hermione's phone rang. It was Ron. As she talked to him Ginny picked up the phone and called her friend Janelle. "Janelle!...Hi, it's Gin...Hi, I know you've got the day off, but I need a huge favor. Can you take care of my friend and I?...I'll explain when we get there...Really! I owe you so much! See you soon!" Ginny looked over at Hermione to tell her where they were going, and found her crying. "'Mione, baby, what's wrong?"

"Ron broke up with me. He found someone else. He's left me." She looked like someone had just slapped her in the face. She never cried. She looked down at the ring on her finger, and slowly took it off and handed it back to Ginny. Ginny, nodded, understanding flowing between the two of them.

Ginny leaned over, kissed Hermione on the cheek and said, "Cheer up, the makeover's happening today, and Draco's friend may be cute." Hermione smiled at this, thinking how much more lovely this makeover was going to be, she wanted Ron to regret this day for the rest of his life. By the time they reached Janelle's salon Hermione was in a considerably better mood. Ginny walked into the salon, hugged Janelle, who immediately asked what the occasion was. Ginny laughed "well, for starters, Hermione here and I are going to Lauren's tonightÉ" At this Ginny was cut off by a scream from Janelle. "Yes Jan, Lauren's. No, I can't take you. A quite handsome man accidently spilt coffee on me earlier and to make up for it, offered us dinner with him and his friend at Lauren's tonight. So, we were planning on coming to see you tomorrow, but here we are. We'd like complete makeovers. I personally would like to be something other than little Ginny Weasley for once in my life. And Hermione here, well she's just been dumped by my asshole of a brother, and she'd like to knock his socks off when we go home in a month. Shall we start with her?"

"Yes! Oh, how I love complete makeovers! Lets see, for you Hermione dear, I think we need to lighten up your hair and bring some layers up around your face. We'll straighten it for the night, but I think like it curly for a day to day basis. We'll give you both a facial, manicures, pedicures and full makeup. You will have to pay for anything you buy from us, but, otherwise all of the services are free." At this both Ginny and Hermione opened their mouths in protest, but Janelle cut them off. "No! I don't want to hear it, they're free! After all of the clothes you've given me Ginny, this is the least we can do. I have brought in Frederico to take of you Ginny, you know to trust Fred, he's taken care of you before." With this Janelle led a very bewhildered Hermione away into one of her back rooms and began to tend to her. Fred came out of the back and took Ginny by the hand. He also took her into a back room, covered the mirrors and took her to get her hair washed. Ginny knew that the covering of the mirrors was what Janelle and her employees did during full makeovers, this was to achieve the greatest dramatic effect later. Ginny picked up her phone, hit the speakerphone option and dialed Jacquelyn, her boss.

"Jacqui! Dearest! It's Ginny!...I need a favor...I'm going to Lauren tonight...Yes, Lauren...My friend and I need clothes...You know my measurements, and I can have 'Mione's taken here...Yes...Here, talk to Fred, he'll tell you the look he's going for, and then I'll give you over to Janelle for Hermione...You will! Thank you! Soon as you can please...Can you have them brought here?...Merci Jacquelyn!" The phone was promptly handed over to Fred who quickly rattled off in French the look he was aiming for and then it was sent over to Janelle and Hermione. So, now that clothing was taken care of, there was only one detail left to be settled. But Draco would not call her back for another half hour or so. And she had decided to let Hermione talk to him about the details. With this, Ginny allowed herself to relax in the talented hands of Frederico. When her hair was completely cut and colored she was sent for a manicure and a pedicure from Janelle while Hermione was sent for a waxing and a facial from Frederico. Ginny soon followed for the waxing and facial. Then Fred went on to apply the makeup. He obviously knew what color the dress was going to be, as he didn't hesitate when it came to color. He applied layer after layer, and just when he had finished Ginny heard the front door open and the distinct voice of Jacquelyn come through the front door. She made to stand up and greet her, but Fred grabbed her by the shoulder, telling her that he wasn't done yet. She sat back down, and Fred started to work on her hair again. Curling, straightening and pinning. Only when he was done was she allowed to go and see Jacquelyn. She was sitting in the front of the salon and gasped when she saw Ginny. Ginny was then handed a dress bag and a box of shoes and was told to go change, Apparently Hermione had already received her gifts, as there were no more when Ginny was given her things. Ginny pulled her dress out of her bag and gasped. Her dress was a deep turquoise, made completely of tulle. It was a halter dress with a deep V-neck with a draped waist. She pulled it on delicately and saw that it fit tightly through the torso, waist and hips and draped elegantly to the floor. It fit perfectly, and she knew that it had been made just for her. She pulled out her shoes from the box that was left for her, and she sighed in content. They were black, strappy heels. Not that she really needed the height, but she loved them anyway. She walked out into the lounge of the salon and twirled for the delight of the three onlookers, and then she turned around, "where's Hermione?"

"I'm right here Ginny." Ginny turned and looked at her best friend and her jaw dropped. Hermione's hair had been lightened to a light auburn-brown and where Fred had left Ginny's hair curly and let it flow down her back freely, Hermione's had been straightened and pulled back and knotted elegantly. She was dressed in a form-fitting light pink colored satin and chiffon mermaid style dress that had a V front and back. It fit Hermione's form beautifully. Her shoes were made of satin and were the same color as her dress. At this point, Janelle walked them over to a mirror and uncovered it. The two friends saw themselves for the first time and gasped. The transformation was amazing. They bought all of the hair products and make-up that they would need to keep this look up and thanked Janelle many times. Jacquelyn handed Hermione a purse and gave a set of full length, black, satin gloves to Ginny. Ginny had the jewelry they would need at home. Hermione looked at her and said "We've only got 45 minutes until the car will be sent for us at your house, we should get going." With that the two girls left for home. Ginny pulled out her jewelry box from her dresser and pulled out a necklace, earrings, and ring for Hermione. The necklace was a thin, platinum chain with made up of a row of circular cut diamonds and a larger pink sapphire. The earrings were in the same style, and the ring was a platinum band with a large pink sapphire and two smaller cut diamonds on either side. Ginny's jewelry, on the other hand consisted of several diamond bangles that went over her black gloves, a simple emerald drop pendant, and short drop earrings with emeralds and diamonds. They each looked in the mirror, placed sticking charms on themselves so that their hair and makeup would stay put throughout the night, and made their way back downstairs.

Hermione looked at Ginny and asked "So, are you going to be French all night?" She smiled, alluding to their earlier encounter with Draco.

"No. Besides, I think I may like Draco. Might as well let him know who I am, right?" Ginny replied, looking, slightly nervously, at the door.

"Yes. You two would make a beautiful couple. I wonder who his friend is..." her musings were interrupted when the doorbell rang. Looking nervously at one another, the two girls got up and walked towards the door. Ginny opened it, and the driver led them to the limousine sitting in front of her house. Ginny looked over at Hermione and said, "Call me Gin tonight, in fact, call me Gin from now on, I like that better than Ginny." Hermione nodded as they both stepped into the limousine .

A/N: I know it's all moving a bit fast and a bit out of character in some parts...but I did say that this is _fluff___


	3. You're WHO?

As they sat down Ginny noticed that there was a letter sitting on the seat between them. She picked it up, looked at it and opened it.

_Ladies,_

_I hope that you are finding everything to your liking so far tonight. We will meet you at Lauren's at approximately 7:30. Our reservation is not until 8:00, but I assumed that some time might be needed to acquaint ourselves with one another. I look forward to seeing you there, and trust that your ride will be a comfortable one._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Ginny looked at Hermione with wide eyes, "I think I love this man."

Hermione laughed at this. "Ginny, my dear, you are not in love with Draco Malfoy. You may well be at some time in the future, if he doesn't go ballistic at the knowledge of who you really are that is."

"True, true. But let's enjoy this night all the same." With this, Ginny and Hermione leaned back into their seats and sighed comfortably. The ride to the restaurant was uneventful and filled with silent trepidation. When the limousine finally stopped, their door was opened and a hand came through the door offering to help Ginny and Hermione out. They thanked the driver and walked through the doors of the restaurant. They were led into a room in the back. "Masters Malfoy and Zabini will be with you shortly." The girls looked at one another, ordered a drink from the bar in their room and sat down.

_Zabini? This would prove to be very interesting indeed._ Five minutes later, a door behind them opened and through it Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Draco extended his arms to Ginny and kissed her on the cheek, and said "My dear, how wonderful to see you again, you look absolutely stunning." Blaise had sat down next to Hermione and had begun to make conversation with her. Draco turned toward Ginny and asked, "Now, do I get to know your name, or am I going to have to sit and guess all night?"

"I will tell you my name, but you must first know that I am not French, I am English. The accent was for fun, as I thought I would never see you again. I do that a lot here, and have become good enough that I could be French. But now that we are here, I shall tell you the truth. You already know me. My name is Ginevra Weasley, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Draco." Draco stared at her, trying to comprehend what she had just told him.

He blinked several times, and stuttered, "you are the Weaslette? You don't look anything like her though. I...that's...impossible. Why are you in France?" He asked, all rather quickly looking quite bewhildered and confused.

"Yes, I am the Weaslette. How kind of you to remind me," Ginny said, standing up. "I had thought that you might have changed, Hermione said only good things of you. But I see that she was misguided. I will be going now. Hermione, have a good time tonight, I'll see you at home." And with this Ginny turned and started to leave. She had made her way out of the room and had just left the building when she felt a hand on her arm. She stopped, took a deep breath, and turned around to face Draco Malfoy. "What do you want Ferret? Come to taunt me more?" She spat angrily.

"Ginny..." he began tentatively.

"No! I am not little Ginny Weasley any more Malfoy. Not that you ever bothered to notice me before. I'm sorry Malfoy, I will not sit here and be mocked by you," Ginny took another deep breath, looked up at Draco, and turned to leave. Malfoy's hand was still on her arm. She looked at him one more time, "would you let go of me please?"

Malfoy looked at her, almost pleading, "Please, Ginny..."

"If you must address me, call me Gin."

"Gin..." he began again. "Please don't go. I didn't mean to be spiteful, I was just surprised. You look so different. I suppose I never believe that the youngest Weasley would ever grow up. Last time I saw you, you were still under the shadow of your protective older brothers. So, looking at you, or noticing you was not an option unless I wanted to be disembowled. And, last time I looked at you, you couldn't hold your own against anyone, and now you've got me begging you to stay here with me. I will try to make everything right now. I hope I can show you that I have changed," he said, looking at her desperately.

She looked up at him, noticing for the first time how beautiful his silver-blue eyes were, and how much better he looked when he didn't gel his hair. "I'm sorry, my temper got the better of me. My temper really does match my hair. But, I will come back on conditions. First, no insulting my heritage or family, unless of course you are insulting Ron. But, you are only allowed to insult him in front of me, not around Hermione, I want her to have a good time tonight. Second, no money jokes. I have made myself fairly rich over the past year, and have done so of my own accord. Third, do not call me Weasley or Weaslette, and I will not call you Ferret or Malfoy. Fourth, I will leave if you break any of these. Sound fair?"

"Very. I have one question though. Why Ron? What did he do?" He asked, looking happier, and slightly curious.

"Well, you know that he and Hermione were engaged right?" Draco nodded slowly. "Well, he left her for someone else earlier today."

"That bastard! He'll regret it when he sees her though!" Draco said, laughing lightly. Ginny smiled.

"Yes, that was the idea. Let's go back inside, shall we?" She looked up at him, smiling again. She was slightly shocked when he smiled back, and it only made her happier. "You look good when you smile, you should do it more," she said softly.

"So do you," he replied, as she blushed lightly. He opened the door and noticed as she walked through that she had become one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had grown to a perfect height, and had a figure to compliment it perfectly. The dress she was wearing fit her beautifully and complimented her complexion wonderfully. He smiled lightly, hoping that he could do away with the image she had of him. As they walked back into the room Hermione looked up quickly, and upon seeing Gin, smiled. And with this, Blaise stood up and said, "our table is ready." He offered his arm to Hermione and they followed the waiter to their table. Draco offered his arm to Gin and they followed as well. Gin turned to Draco and whispered in his ear,

"They look good together, Blaise and Hermione. Honestly, if he were taller, I'd be jealous of Hermione," Draco nodded, looking slightly put out. "What?" Gin asked, looking at his face.

"Are you jealous of her?" He asked, looking slightly scared.

"Of course not! I like where I am right now," she assured him. She was amused at the way the color had left his face when she said that. Draco Malfoy, jealous. Things were getting interesting indeed. They sat down at the table. As they recounted their doings over the past year, Gin noticed just how much she was coming to like these two Slytherins. The night was beautiful, and wonderful. Lauren was all that Gin had expected it to be. And she found herself wishing, at the end of the night, that it could have gone on longer. But, she and Hermione had things to do the next day, and so, as midnight came, they decided to call it a night. Draco and Blaise said goodnight, and the two girls made their way home for the night.

When they got home, they showered and laid down to go to sleep. Gin's head was filled with thoughts of Draco. She smiled, sighed in content, and closed her eyes.

Draco

As the two girls left in the limo, Draco turned to his best friend, "So, what do you think? Are we good enough for them?"

"Probably not," Blaise admitted, shaking his head. "But that won't stop me from trying." Draco laughed at this, and the two friends walked back to their hotel talking about the night and the girls they had spent it with.


	4. The Morning After

Ginny woke early the next morning to find Eris curled up around her neck. She picked the kitten up and put her onto her pillow as she got up. Ginny made her way downstairs and started a pot of coffee _(A/N. Yes, I know that they are using a bunch of muggle devices, but I think it fits with Ginny)_. She walked outside and picked up the paper from her walkway. As she walked back inside she saw that a large, jet black owl had come in through a window. Slightly surprised, she walked up to it and took the letter from it and said, "thank you." She sat down at the kitchen counter and opened the letter.

My dear,

_I trust that you had a good time last night, I know that I most certainly did. I would love to see you again sometime soon. Blaise and I will be busy most of the day today, but if you and Hermione are awake and up to it, we were planning on going out for breakfast this morning. Can we meet you somewhere? Send reply back with my owl, Onyx._

With Love,

Draco

Ginny looked up in surprise, and indeed the owl was still sitting on her counter waiting patiently for a reply. She looked at it for a moment, and then said, "I'll have to go ask Hermione, can you wait here for a minute?" She asked the owl. It hooted softly in reply and Ginny tore up the stairs to wake Hermione up. She shook her friend lightly to wake her up. Hermione groaned at the early hour, but opened her eyes and looked at Ginny,

"What do you want? Do you know what time it is?" she groaned plaintively.

"Well, if you don't want to go out to breakfast with Blaise I'll just send the owl back and say we can't come." Ginny said calmly.

"Breakfast? Blaise! Of course I want to come!" Hermione jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom.

"I'll tell them to meet us here in an hour then," Ginny yelled, talking above the running water coming from the bathroom. She walked back downstairs, laughing slightly at how short a time it took for Hermione to get her git of and older brother out of her mind, pulled a piece of parchment out of a drawer and wrote a response to Malfoy.

_Draco,_

Of course we would love to come to breakfast this morning. Meet us at my house in one hour. I'll leave directions on the bottom of the page. And, yes, I had a wonderful time last night, let me thank you again for the wonderful experience. I will see you in an hour.

Your Gin./p>

Ginny walked back upstairs to take a shower herself. After she had sufficiently shaved, cleansed, and moisturized she walked back to her room in just her towel. When she walked into the room to find Hermione sitting on her bed in a towel as well, Ginny almost dropped hers in shock. "Hermione! Some warning would be nice next time. What do you need?"

"Help. I don't know how to do the whole makeup thing, and I need clothes. I don't have anything that looks all that good on me," she looked up pleading, using her best attempt at a puppy-dog face.

"Oh, fine. Follow me into my closet and we'll find you something." Ginny knew that they would be doing a lot of shopping that day, so she wanted to keep the looks comfortable and casual. She picked up a pair of old jeans that she had before she had grown over the past year and threw them at Hermione. "These should fit you well and shouldn't be too long. Come to think of it, if those fit you, tell me and I'll give you all of my old jeans. Okay?" Hermione nodded and left Ginny's closet (it's a walk-in, quite large) to go change. Ginny sifted through her jeans and found a pair of tight, low slung, black jeans that always did her body some justice. She sifted through her underwear drawer and pulled out a thong, as she knew that anything else would leave horrible panty lines in these jeans. She pulled them on, and grabbed a bra out of her drawer and put that on as well. At this point Hermione came back in, also in a bra and jeans and twirled for Ginny's approval. Ginny definitely liked the jeans on Hermione, but saw something that wasn't doing Hermione justice at all. "Hermione dear, do you own a thong?"

"A thong?...well...no. Why?' With this Hermione turned around and looked in the mirror and gasped. "Oh my God! I cannot go out with Blaise looking like this!" She looked desperately at Ginny, "What do I do?"

"No worries, for the time being you can borrow one of mine, don't worry, it's clean. I don't know if I've even worn it yet. Here you go. But we will buy you some on our shopping trip today," Ginny said, tossing her the underwear.

"You're great Ginny, thank you," Hermione said, disappearing around the door again to change.

"Anything for my best friend," Ginny replied, turning back to her wall of shirts. She sifted through all of them and found the perfect one for Hermione. It was warm outside already, and she knew it was only going to go get warmer, so she pulled out a tank top. It was a dark red color with a low scoop neck. She found a white studded belt to match it and threw them to Hermione. "Here you go Herm, this should work out well," and with this she turned back to the wall to find something for herself. Her eyes settled on a low cut dark gray tank top. She grabbed a dark green button up to put on over it. She knew it would match her eyes well and knew, also, that Draco would appreciate the color combination on her. Even though she wasn't in Slytherin. She had found out a long time ago that the colors did her a lot of justice. She pulled the top on and found a black studded belt. She put it on and stood back to look in the mirror. The result was amazing. The colors complimented both her eyes and her hair beautifully and she knew that Draco would be speechless with shock when he realized how much the littlest Wealsey had grown up. She turned around to go and get Hermione and found her standing there, smiling nervously. "You look amazing Herms! Here, take a look!" She pushed her best friend in front of the mirror and saw her face go from nervous to wonder.

Hermione blushed slightly and turned to Ginny, "Are you sure this isn't too low cut?"

"Of course not, the outfit does wonders for you! But here, I was going to give this too you anyway, we'll put it on after we do make up and hair," Ginny said, tossing her a black button-up shirt. She grabbed Hermione and pulled her back into her bathroom and took out all of her makeup. "Sit still Herm, and trust me, I won't do too much." With this Ginny applied foundation, bronzer _(I like it better than blush)_, and went to work on Hermione's eyes. Hermione was sitting away from the mirror, so she couldn't see what Ginny was doing. When Ginny was done applying the mascara she took out a tube of clear lipgloss and put it on Hermione's lips. She stepped back, and smiled at the result. "You're all done!" She said cheerily. Hermione turned around, and for the second time today was shocked at her own reflection. "Now, go run some of that hair product Janelle gave you through your hair, comb it out, dry it, and clip half of it back."

Hermione looked at her best friend, "I love you Gin!" And then proceeded to do as she was told. Ginny turned to the mirror and started on her own makeup. She went through the same process as she had with Hermione, but changed the colors slightly to incorporate her own outfit. Her eyes were lined darker, and her eyeshadow was a dark brown, accenting the colors in both her hair and her eyes. She stepped back, looked at herself and dug through her drawer for a lipgloss. Her color was darker, with a hint of brown in it. She looked at her self again and smiled. She also combed some of the hair product through her hair, and then magically curled her hair, so it would be fuller and bouncier. She decided to tie it back, so that it wouldn't get it wouldn't get in the way during the day. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail, and left a few curls around her face. She looked over at Hermione and smiled, realizing just how beautiful her friend looked. "You'll knock him dead Herms!" Ginny said enthusiastically.

Hermione blushed slightly and said "you look great too! Thanks for being such a great friend!" Hermione said, while jumping up to hug Ginny. Ginny was slightly shocked, but quickly regained her composure.

"Well let go put some shoes on and wait downstairs. Hermione grabbed a pair of dark red and pink Pumas, and Ginny grabbed a pair of black converse. They grabbed their button up shirts, put them on and buttoned them both half way. They looked in the mirror for one last check and put sticking charms on themselves so that their makeup and hair would stay this way. Smiling at each other they walked downstairs. Ginny grabbed the coffee pot and poured her self a cup of coffee, she offered it to Hermione who took it and started to drink. Ginny put a little cream in her own and sat down at the table with Hermione. Ginny magically turned on the stereo and started singing along to the music. Hermione laughed at her and continued drinking their coffee. Ginny suddenly remembered something and smacked herself on the head. Hermione looked up, alarmed, "Ginny! What's wrong?"

"I forgot to tell you. The reason I asked you here to France with me. I've been offered a job to model some of the new fashion lines for some magazines. I showed them a picture of you and they wanted you to model with me. Will you?" Ginny asked, pouting slightly.

"Are you serious!"

"Yea..."

"Of course, I'd love to!" Hermione said excitedly. Just then the doorbell rang and Ginny magically cleaned up the mess there was in the house and walked to the door to open it. Draco Malfoy stood there, wearing a tight emerald polo shit that showed off his body wonderfully. He was also wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, black shoes and a black belt. His hair was not gelled, but instead fell down around his icy, steel grey eyes. Blaise stood behind him in a tight navy blue t-shirt and black pants. Both of them looked wonderful. Ginny invited them both inside and they sat down as the girls grabbed their purses and Ginny grabbed her keys.

The boys watched the girls as they moved and thought about how wonderful they both looked. Draco was just thinking about how good Ginny's jeans complimented her body when he stopped himself. 'No!' He thought 'I do not think about a _Weasley_ in that way.,But she isn't just a Weasley anymore, she's grow into a beautiful, self sufficient woman. She's so perfect.' Draaco shook his head and looked over at his best friend who was staring avidly at Hermione. "Watch it mate. Your family might disown you for the look you have on your face right now, especially if they knew who caused it," Draco whispered, softly enough that only Blaise could hear him.

"Well, then it's a good thing they died during the war and I inherited their money before they could disown me for turning against the Dark Lord or for falling for a muggle-born," Blaise said, smirking to himself.

Draco laughed to himself at how ridiculous the two of them were becoming. He was beginning not to care however. The fours of them left the house and Draco and Blaise were about to get back into the taxi they had taken to her house when they heard Ginny calling them, "Boys! This way. We'll be taking my car if you don't mind. It's a bit small, but I'm sure, Blaise, that you and Hermione wouldn't mind sitting back there," Ginny said as she opened the door to her Porsche. Ginny put the top down and Hermione jumped into the back seat, Blaise soon followed, putting his arm around Hermione and smiling. Draco sat in the passenger seat, looking rather worriedly at Ginny, "Are you sure you know how to drive this thing?"

"Of course, I may drive a bit faster than necessary, but no one will get hurt, I promise." With this, Ginny started the engine, popped in a CD and turned up the volume and drove off to her favorite restaurant for breakfast. Draco looked positively terrified next to her, and she got a laugh out of this fact. 'Draco Malfoy, terrified, who would have thought?' When the pulled up to the restaurant they all got out of the car, much to the relief of Malfoy and made their way inside. As they walked in, Draco looked around "this is a nice place" he admitted, turning to Ginny.

"You think so?" Ginny asked. "It's one of my favorites." They sat down at a table and started talking about everything. Ginny talked mostly, because no one really knew what she had been up to the past year or so. She told them about her schooling, how she had come into the fashion industry, how she got her job (and the money that came with it), her relationships, and how much she had changed over the year.

"Well, Cin _(pronounced "Sin")_," Draco said. "You certainly have made quite the life for yourself here, haven't you?"

"Cin?" Ginny asked, slightly taken aback.

"Well, you don't like Ginny anymore, and Gin just doesn't sound right to me, and I noticed earlier that you smell like Cinnamon. It just fit," Draco explained shrugging.

"I like it," she said, smiling. Ginny looked down at her watch, "I'm really sorry boys, but Hermione and I really must be going. We will see you soon I suppose. In fact, if you are free tomorrow night, come by for dinner. Round about 7?" Ginny asked. Draco looked at Blaise, smiled and nodded in agreement. With this the four of them said their goodbyes and Ginny and Hermione left. Hermione needed a completely new wardrobe, and the two girls were going to spend the day getting her one. Ginny never minded shopping for new clothes either. They went everywhere. They bought her jeans, skirts, nice pants, shorts, blouses, tank tops, tshirts, shoes, bras, underwear, jewelry, makeup and even new pajamas. They went to both wizarding shops and muggle ones as well. The day, in the end, was very successful, and both girls went home with smiles on their faces. They spent the night talking and watching "girly" movies.


	5. You Just Had to Interrupt, Didn't You?

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own any of it...

**Chapter 5:** You just _had_ to interrupt...

Ginny woke early the next morning, as she always did, and rolled over to look at her clock. Six in the morning, she groaned. It was ridiculous. No matter what she did, she just couldn't sleep in past 8 in the morning. She sighed, resigning herself to her fate and decided to go for a run. She stood up and made her way to Hermione's room to ask her if she wanted to join her and was met with a pillow in her face. Ginny smiled, she knew that Hermione had never been much of a morning person, but it still amused her to see the reactions she received whenever she tried to wake the older girl up. Ginny returned to her room, put on her workout clothes, a pair of running shoes and grabbed her music player and left the house. She stretched briefly before she started and left. About an hour later she came back, sweaty, hot, and in desperate need of a shower. She stretched her tired muscles out and made her way back into the house. She took a long, hot shower and then made her way back into her room.

She changed back into her green, plaid pajama pants _(A/N: I do this a lot...just because it's comfortable...) _and a white tank top. She tied her hair back quickly and made her way downstairs. She started making breakfast when she heard the indescribable sounds of her best friend waking up. By the time that Hermione had managed to drag herself out of the comfort and safety of her bed, Ginny had finished cooking and was already eating her own waffles and fruit. She looked at Hermione as she came into view and laughed. She was still dressed in her night clothes, which consisted of a pair of boxer shorts and an overlarge t-shirt, and her hair, which she had braided the night before, was coming out of it's braid and sticking everywhere. Hermione took one look at Ginny and sighed disgustedly, "Just _how_ do you manage to look so god-dammed good first thing in the morning?"

"Well, mainly because it isn't first thing to me. I, my dear, have been awake for two full hours. I have already gone for a run, showered and made breakfast," Ginny responded, while offering Hermione some breakfast. She sat down and took some of the food for herself, while responding,

"You've been awake for two hours? But, it's only eight in the morning!" Hermione said, sounding quite astonished at the fact that anyone would be willing to be awake at that hour of the morning. Ginny laughed at the astonished look on her friends face. The two of them ate breakfast in relative silence until Hermione finally broke it by asking, "So, I agreed to this modeling thing, but what exactly would it entail?"

"Well, it's mostly just a huge photo shoot. If your pictures turn out well, they'll appear in muggle and wizarding magazines throughout the world. You'll be wearing designs that I created, or helped create. Mostly this is a way for me to get my name out there, so that I can start to be noticed. I'll be modeling some of my own stuff, but not too much, we've got another girl who's going to be modeling with you, who I picked out myself as well. And then there are two foreign, well, not French at the very least, who have been asked. We're all young, in our last years of schooling so I've been told, and it's mainly a way to grab attention for the clothes, and not the models. Besides, most high-end models wouldn't be caught dead in a _beginners_ designs." Hermione nodded at all of this as Ginny continued. "Which reminds me, I need you to sign some papers for me, we are going to meet with the company tomorrow to finalize who's wearing what and so I can determine what looks good where and et cetera. The papers are just some basic release forms, I'll go grab them now," with this Ginny left to go retrieve the paper from her office and came back with a large stack of papers in her hand. She set them down in front of Hermione and said, you don't need to do them now, but just before tomorrow's meeting, at 3 in the afternoon," Hermione nodded again, taking in all of the information that had been handed to her in such a short amount of time.

The girls spent most of the day chatting and lounging about the house when Ginny remembered that she had invited the boys over for dinner. She looked at Hermione, reminded her of this fact, and immediately went to look in her kitchen to see what she had available for cooking. She saw nothing to her liking and sighed, she hated grocery shopping, more than most things, and it was just a necessary evil. She looked across the room to Hermione and asked, "Hey, I'm going to go to the store and get stuff for dinner, do you want to come, or do you want to stay and shower?"

"I guess I'll stay, you know what you're going to make?"

"Yea, except for dessert, but I can wing that easy...I'll be back in about, oh, I don't know a half hour or so."

"Okay, see you then." With this Ginny went upstairs and changed into a pair of old, torn jeans, grabbed a purse, her keys, her phone, and her wallet and left. When she got to the store she went about getting her ingredients as quickly as possible. When she had got everything she needed for dinner she stopped, debating what should be done about dessert. She was about to settle for some ice cream and fruit when she realized that she could make something better, her trademark dish in fact. Smiling, she went and got blackberries, raspberries, strawberries and blueberries, and everything else she would need for it. She finally made her way to the checkout line and paid for everything and made her way back home. She looked at the clock, it was four o'clock. She didn't need to start for another hour or so, so she put everything away and put some music on. Shortly thereafter Hermione came down and asked, "So, what's on the menu tonight?"

"I'm not telling you, you'll just have to wait and find out when it's served," Ginny said, smiling slightly.

"Okay, okay," Hermione said, hands up in mock submission. Around five Ginny got up and started to work on dinner, most everything was done by quarter to six, and thankfully she had time to change before the boys arrived. She went upstairs and changed into a loose, flowing, knee-length white skirt, and a white v-neck sweater. She clipped her hair back, brushed on a light covering of make-up and sprayed a little bit of perfume on before she went back downstairs. Hermione had changed as well. She was wearing a pair of fitted black pinstriped pants and a blood-red button up shirt. Hermione set the table, and Ginny was just finishing the last touches on dinner when the doorbell rang. Looking to make sure everything was in order Ginny opened the door, smiling. Draco stood there, looking handsome as ever in dark jeans and a white button up shirt. Blaise, next to him, handed Ginny some flowers, and smiled as well. Ginny invited them both in and got them both drinks and sat them down at the table when Ginny started to serve them dinner.

She had made a pesto-alfredo pasta, a spinach salad with a vinaigrette dressing, garlic bread, and an herb-roasted chicken for the meal. She made sure that everyone had been served before she served herself and sat down as well. For a while, everyone was quiet as they ate. Ginny became a little worried that the food was not to their liking. She cursed herself silently as she ate. However, any fear of that was squashed when the boys asked for seconds, and thirds, and both pouted when she flatly refused them a fourth helping. "Honestly, you two, are you bottomless pits or what? Besides, there's dessert to come." They both brightened up at this statement, and were only slightly disappointed when Ginny did not immediately bring them the promised dessert. After everyone had finished, the table had been cleared and everyone moved to the living room did Ginny bring out her famous berry tart. Hermione gasped in delight, scaring both boys slightly, and eagerly awaited her slice to be served to her. Ginny gave Hermione her's first, and watched the surprised look on Blaise's face when he saw the look of pure ecstasy on Hermione's face. As she handed Blaise a plate she whispered to him, "If you ever need some of this, let me know. She absolutely adores it, and it keeps her happy for days afterward. Trust me, I know." She winked, and left to serve herself and Draco a piece each. She sat down on the couch next to Draco and watched the raptured expression on Hermione's face with joy, she loved to know that people enjoyed her cooking; it gave her a sense of pride. She then looked at Blaise and saw with surprise that his plate was already clean and was looking longingly at the remaining tart sitting in front of him. She laughed slightly, and started on her own plate. At the first bite she closed her mouth in delight. It was, truly, one of her favorite foods. She loved the combination of the berries, and the taste of it in her mouth was absolutely heavenly. She opened her eyes to see, much to her surprise, that Draco was watching her very intently, an expression in his face that she could not read. She tilted her head in question, and he seemed to come back to himself after a moment and colored slightly and broke her gaze. She shook her head, and continued on with her dessert. After the four of them devoured the dessert Ginny leaned back into the sofa and closed her eyes for a moment. She felt a hand lightly massaging her neck and smiled slightly as she heard a voice in her ear, "Tired already Cin?"

"No, not at all, just enjoying myself," she replied, not opening her eyes.

"Good, I was afraid you were going to send me away already." Ginny laughed lightly and opened her eyes to look at Draco. He was dangerously close to her face, and that unreadable expression was back on his face again. Ginny only barely noticed that Hermione and Blaise were no where to be seen and asked, breathily "Where did they go?" At the feeling of her breath on his face, Draco knew he couldn't hold back much longer, and family name be damned, he had to give in. "They're out in the backyard, something about the stars," He replied. Ginny's mouth made a slight 'o' and at this Draco's lips has descended onto hers. At first his lips barely grazed hers, testing the waters, and when he heard her whimpering at his teasing, he smiled and kissed her. Gently at first, and then, as the need grew, both deepened the kiss, forgetting, for the moment, who and where they were. All that they knew was that this felt right. As his hand made it's way around her lower back to pull her closer, a distinctive cough could be heard from behind them. Draco groaned, pulled reluctantly away from the kiss, resting his forehead on Ginny's, growling at Blaise, "You just _had_ to interrupt, didn't you Zabini?"

"Absolutely. But, really, we should be going, we've got business tomorrow," Blaise reminded him.

"Yes, yes, I remember." With this he kissed Ginny's forehead lightly, saying goodbye quietly and stood up, allowing the girls to walk them to the door. They both promised that they would see them soon, and left shortly after.

Now, what's this business Draco and Blaise have? Any guesses. 10 points to anyone who can guess. OoOoOoOo...how I do love guessing games.

Tell me what you think, and please...REVIEW! The more you review, the more I update.

Now, to respond to my lovely reviewers:

**My anonymous reviewer: **I do tend to get a bit wordy in my descriptions sometimes. Please keep reading and tell me what you think. I'll try not to get too long-winded, and if you feel that it is interfering with the story too much, let me know...I'd like to fix it if it is. Suggestions always welcome!

**Sakura:** I'm glad you like my story, I'll try and update often.

**IndiaInk:** Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it. I just wanted to do something fun for once, so here it is.

**Firebreath:** I've always liked the GW/DM myself, and HG/BZ works great too. RW/HG seems too obvious in JK's books...I like to do things that she wouldn't do.

**Koolgirl:** I'm really glad you're enjoying it! I'm having fun writing it. I'll update when I can. And yes, I figured since Ginny's dad is really into muggle stuff that she might be too, and since Hermione grew up using muggle things, that she still would.


	6. You never asked!

**Disclaimer:** _I do not, and never will, own any of J.K. Rowling's genius creations. bows down to J.K. Rowling_

**Chapter 6:** You never asked!

Ginny and Hermione went to sleep that night with smiles on their faces. The next morning Ginny woke up smiling and fully rested. She rolled over to look at her clock and sat up in shock. It was 10:30 in the morning! She sat up quickly and jumped out of bed, upsetting a very irate ball of fur in the process. She made her way to Hermione's room to wake her up and saw that she was not in her bed, and must, therefore, have already been awake. Ginny shook her head, _'I swear hell is going to freeze over soon, Hermione is awake before me in the morning, Draco kissed me, and I'm using Draco's first name!'_ She made her way to the shower and stepped in. She spent a while in there before stepping out and magically drying herself off. She put on her robe and went back into her room and into her closet. She looked around and found a black, knee-length pencil skirt, and a white button up blouse and put them on. She looked at herself in the mirror and figured that this would have to do for the day. She made her way downstairs to find Hermione and have some breakfast.

She found Hermione sitting in front of the television with Eris curled in her lap. Ginny walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal before joining her. Hermione looked over at her, "Why are you all dressed up?"

"The meeting today, I have to look professional. If I don't, those models, whether they are professional or not, won't take me seriously. I'll pick something appropriate for you later if you like."

"That would be wonderful, I honestly have no idea what to wear."

"Don't worry about it, I know exactly what you should wear today," Ginny said, sitting down on the sofa next to Hermione.

About three hours later, around two-o'clock, Ginny and Hermione went up stairs to get ready for the meeting. Hermione put on a black silk shirt, a pair of dark green brocade pants, and black strappy heels. Ginny pulled her long hair into a French braid and twisted the length of the braid into a bun at the base of her neck. Hermione straightened her hair and left it down. Ginny lined her eyes with black eyeliner, making their natural green color come out even more. Hermione didn't put on any makeup, as Ginny had told her not to do so.

The two girls made their way to the car and drove off to the meeting. Hermione was slightly nervous, as she had no idea what she was getting herself into. When they reached the company building, Ginny got a visitors badge for Hermione, and they made their way upstairs to the meeting room where the models would meet with Jacquelyn and Ginny. Ginny left Hermione in front of the meeting room, and left to meet with Jacquelyn before the meeting.

Ginny knocked on the door to Jacquelyn's office, and after a brief, _'come in'_ she walked in. Ginny sat down. Jacqui was busy in writing something down, but she handed Ginny a stack of folders, "These are your models, take a look over these. I'll see you in the meeting room in 20 minutes."

Ginny walked down the hall to her own office to sit down and read over the models she was going to have to work with. She opened Hermione's file first, curious as to what Jacquelyn had found about her.

_Name: Hermione Alexiel Granger_

_Age: 18 years old_

_Birthday: February 26, 1987_

_Height: 5'4"_

_Weight: 110_

_Eye color: Brown_

_Hair color: Brown_

Underneath all of this was a picture of Hermione. It looked like it had been taken of her at school, when she was too engrossed in her work to notice that she was being photographed. Then there was a short paragraph describing Hermione.

_Hermione has spent the last year fighting actively in the war against You-Know Who. And despite her muggle heritage, she shows great aptitude for magic and magical applications. She was engaged, for a short time, to Ronald Weasley, the youngest Weasley son. _

Ginny smiled. They had got Hermione right, though they must have updated it recently, as Hermione and Ron had only broken up just a few days ago. Ginny flipped through the other files of the female models, when she came upon her own. Curious, she opened it.

_Name: Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_Age: 17 years old_

_Birthday: June 20, 1988_

_Height: 5'10_

_Weight: 140_

_Eye color: Green_

_Hair color: Dark Auburn_

_Ginevra is a student at Beauxbatons Academy, though she will be returning to Hogwarts for her final year of schooling now that the war against You-Know-Who has come to an end. The first female born to two of the most prestigious wizarding families, the Weasley's and the Prewetts, she is possibly the most sought after witch of her age by other pureblooded families. She has had no major relationships, and is not yet promised to anyone._

Her picture was one taken of her outside by a stream at Beauxbatons. Her hair was blowing about in the wind, framing her face. She was smiling, carefree. Ginny remembered this day, it was the day she had been asked to the Christmas ball by the most popular boy in the school, she had been ecstatic.

Ginny then flipped through the male model's files. She almost dropped the files when she came across:

_Name: Draconis Lucius Malfoy_

_Age: 18_

_Birthday: September 16, 2005_

_Height: 6'4_

_Weight: 225_

_Eye color: Grey, blue_

_Hair color: Platinum blonde_

_Draco Malfoy is possibly the most eligible pureblooded bachelor of his time. He is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He has spent the past year fighting for the Order of the Phoenix. His father is dead, and he has inherited the Malfoy fortune. His mother, Narcissa, is still alive, and living at the Malfoy manor. Draco has never had a serious relationship, and now that heir fathers are dead, Pansy Parkinson and himself have broken off their arranged betrothal._

The full list of models was:

Hermione Alexiel Granger – English - 18

Ginevra Molly Weasley – English - 17

Sienna Danika Nicolei – Russian - 24

Marina Anne Ryan – American - 22

Pansy Amanda Parkinson – English - 18

Deirdre Cathleen Donahoe – Irish – 21

Lehlita Cyndel Arana – Indian - 22

Draconis Lucius Malfoy – English – 18

Blaise Andrew Zabini – English – 18

Christian Richard Vanderbilt III –American – 20

Tomas Ricardo Aragon – Spanish – 23

Marco Angelo Cardano – Italian – 22

Hisashi Suzuki – Japanese – 25

Cyrano Pollux Antonopoulos – Greek – 19

Ginny looked at the list, this was certainly going to be interesting, Jacqui really had gone overboard this time. Ginny sighed and stood up, it was time to face the rest of the people she would be working with, now that she knew all she could about them.

Taking a deep breath, Ginny opened the door and walked to her chair at the head of the table. She briefly noted Jacqui standing in the corner. Obviously Ginny was on her own for this one. She smiled at Hermione and Blaise, and looked to the other side of the room towards Draco and noticed, with a bit of spite, that he was chatting animatedly with Pansy Parkinson.

She had a good 10 more minutes before she had to start the meeting so she stood up to go talk to Hermione and Blaise. She had barely gone two step however when she was stopped. She looked up into the dark eyes of what must have been Cyrano. Ginny smiled, holding out her hand.

"You must be Cyrano. I'm Ginevra." He smiled and placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. Ginny blushed lightly and smiled. "You're greek, right?" She asked, noting his dark complexion, giving him the tall, dark, and handsome look.

"Yes, I am. Where are you from?"

"Well, right now I live in France, but I'm English originally."

"Do you go to Hogwarts?" He asked exitedly.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, I've been given a position there as a Quidditch trainer. They told me the woman who held that position retired last year."

"Wow! Looks like we'll be seeing more of eachother."

"Indeed," he smiled.

"Well, it's time to start the meeting, I'd take a seat if I were you." With this she called the rest of the people to sit down. She briefly registered Draco's surprised look, which confirmed that he had not noticed her presence in the room. She rolled her eyes slightly, and went about starting the meeting.

"Now, you've all been picked by our lovely Jacquelyn over there to model my newest, and first line of clothing. You were picked to represent a cross-section of the wizarding world. You were picked for your looks, so, any changes to your appearance, such as hair cuts, colors, and any other drastic changes will have to be cleared through Jacquelyn, otherwise you risk being dropped from the contract. Which reminds me, do you have your release forms?" With a general nod of assent the forms were passed to Jacquelyn.

"Good. Now, I will need to meet with each of you to set you up with a set of clothing that you will be wearing. Then you will each meet with the photographer so he can get a good sense of your personality, and to see how best to shoot each of you. Now, let's start with the ladies, Lehlita?"

A curvy, dark Indian girl stood up, and both girls made their way to the adjoining room behind the glass wall. Ginny looked through her file, and pulled out some color swatches and held them up to Lehlita's face to determine what colors would work best. She then put a set of pictures in front of her, and asked her if she thought that she would be comfortable with those clothes. Lehlita nodded, smiling, and Ginny sent her off to meet the photographer.

Next came Hermione, who was easy, as Ginny knew her so well. Then came the blonde Russian girl, Sienna, whose angular features, and sharp attractiveness had thrown Ginny off for a moment, though she had figured it out in the end. Then the pretty American blonde, who was tan and fresh. Ginny liked her a lot, and found it easy to smile around her. Next was Pansy Parkinson, whom Ginny put in a basic assortment of styles. And lastly the Irish red-head came in. Her hair was much lighter, and brighter than Ginny's, though with her complexion it worked well. Ginny finished with her and sent her off as well.

She turned towards the men, and beckoned Blaise to join her. He came in, and she was pleasantly surprised with how knowledgable he was with his own color compatability and sizes. Ginny finished with him quickly and asked for Tomas. Next was Hisashi, then Marco, and then Cristian. She noted Cristian's graceful manners and elegance. They laughed and talked as she set him up with an assortment of clothing. Next came Cyrano, who sat closer to her than the rest of the men had, though she found that she did not mind with him. She ran her fingers through his hair, testing texture, seeing what would be able to be done with it. She gave him his folder of her choices and sent him off to the photographer, and finally looked at Draco.

He was fuming inside, _'how dare she touch him like that?'_ He stood up and stalked over to where Ginny was and sat down next to her as she began to ask him questions about his preferences and the like. When she finally looked up to meet his eye she was briefly frightened. He looked as though she had struck him and he was contemplating revenge.

"What is wrong with you Draco?" she asked, genuinely worried.

"You know very bloody well what's wrong!" he practically yelled.

"No Draco, I do not. So if you would please lower your voice and tell me I would be very appreciative."

"You were bloody well feeling him up in front of me, how dare you! You're not allowed to touch him like that." He seethed.

"Draco, I do not belong to you, as you have not yet seen to asking me yet, so what I do, and with whom, is not yet your business. If you had asked me to be exclusive with you, a relationship if you will, that would have been a different story, but you didn't, now did you? Besides, it's not like you were any better out there with Pansy. I mean really, would you like to be the pot or the kettle, I prefer the kettle, but it doesn't really matter, they're both black in the end aren't they? So, back to the work at hand,"Ginny said, slightly off balance by his out burst of jealousy.

"What would you have said?" he asked in a low voice.

"Excuse me?" she replied, tilting her head in question.

"What would you have said if I had asked you to be my girlfriend?' he said again, moving slightly closer to her.

"Oh," she said, comprehending. "Well, I probably would have said it depended."

"On what?" he asked, this time dangerously close to her face.

"On how you felt about me."

"Well, what if I told you that," he started, his lips barely grazing her ears. "I haven't been able to think of anything but you for the past few days. That being without you is torture, and that I feel that if I don't claim you as my own, I would go crazy with the knowledge of you being with other men."

"Oh...well...I...I guess I'd say...yes..." she said, slightly flustered.

"So, shall we seal it with a kiss then?" he asked, moving his lips towards hers. And just as Ginny was about to respond she felt him kiss her again. It was different this time however, it was full of possessiveness and unabated need. She could tell that he needed her as much as she needed him. She broke away from the kiss, "You're expected to be faithful too, you know?"

"Not a problem my dear." He said, smiling.

"Now, let's finish this before the come looking for you." They smiled, and she put together a file for him and handed it to him, shooing him out of the room. She then sat down with Jacqui to decide what she would be wearing in her shots. Ginny was then sent to the photographer for her preliminary shots and rejoined the rest of the people back in the meeting room.

"I expect you all to be on time next week. We've got a lot of shooting to do. Jacqui and I will be setting up the framework and the group shots. We'll see you all then!" Everyone left the room after this and Ginny took this moment to sink into her chair and relax. She hated meetings, and she hated all of the pressure. But, the hardest part was over now. She stood up and left to go meet Hermione. As she left the building she felt a hand on her arm pull her to the side. It was Cyrano. He smiled charmingly and asked, "I was wondering if you wanted to get a bite to eat with me tonight, Ginevra?"

"Well, as nice as that sounds, I really can't, I'm sorry."

"Why not?" he asked, clearly shocked.

Draco stepped up behind Ginny and placed an arm around her waist, "because she already has plans."

"Draco, this is Cyrano, Cyrano, this is my boyfriend, Draco." Cyrano nodded, admitting defeat, kissed her hand again, nodded toward Draco, and left.

Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers!

So, who got the 10 points?

Review please!


	7. Little Red

**Disclaimer:**_ Still not mine..._

**Chapter 7: Little Red**

**A/N:** Smut alert! You have been warned!

"I don't like him," Draco said, staring after Cyrano.

"Of course you don't. But take pleasure in this, I am with you right now. Had I wanted to be with him, I would be with him," Draco smiled, pulling her closer to him in a tight, protective hug.

"You know something Ginevra? I think you might be okay in the end," she slapped him lightly.

"Why do you have to use my full name?" she asked, scrunching her nose in distaste.

"I like your full name, it's elegant and beautiful, just like you are," she blushed, shaking her head.

"I appreciate you trying to compliment me, but really, you don't need to lie on my account."

"I wasn't lying."

"Oh" At this moment Hermione and Blaise walked up to them. Hermione looked more than a little but flushed, and Blaise was looking particularly smug. Ginny smiled, acknowledging the fact that her best friend looked more than a little embarrassed, and Ginny was determined to bring this up later, just to spite her.

"So, you two, what are your plans for the night?" Blaise asked, with a slight implication in his voice.

"Well, to be quite honest Blaise, I was planning on taking this one home and shagging him senseless. So, if you could keep Hermione _busy_ for the night, I'd be much obliged," Ginny responded as though it were the most natural thing in the world. Blaise's smug look fell off of his face in surprise, and Draco looked at her as though she was sprouting blast-ended-skrewts out of her hair. Hermione however, was doing her best not to laugh. She knew very well that Ginny had no such thing in mind, and that she was simply playing Blaise as the fool. Ginny was a proud virgin, and would stay that way until she was truly in love. When Ginny had enough of the boys' shock she laughed, continuing "No, really. I was thinking about dinner at some point, 'Mione and I still owe you a dinner for the night you took us to Lauren. How about it?"

The boys nodded, though Draco spoke up, "It all sounds lovely but I insist on paying. If I stand for nothing else, I stand for the old-fashioned morals of how women should be treated. I insist on paying."

"Fine, I won't argue with you tonight. Want me to pick a place though?"

"Sounds great," he said, slipping his hands around her slender waist and pulling her to him.

"You're all dressed well enough to go out, and I have a change of clothes in my trunk, so how about I change really quick, then we can go out and get some drinks and then go out for dinner?" everyone nodded in agreement as Ginny went to get her change of clothes out of her car and made her way back into the building to change. She changed into a pair of dark, low-slung jeans, and a sleek, black wrap top. She put her black heels back on and walked out to meet the other three. With Draco's arm around her waist they made their way to the car and left for drinks.

The rest of the week had gone by smoothly enough. Ginny had spent a lot of time in the office setting up the details of the shoot. Ginny had several meetings with magazines and an interview with the local wizarding newspaper. By the next week's meeting, Ginny felt that she was more than ready for the photo shoot. She sat down in the meeting room, this time in jeans and a t-shirt, as she was just going to be changing for the shoot later anyway. Everyone else filtered in. When Draco came in she got up and hugged him.

"I missed you this week," she whispered into his hair.

"I know, I missed you too. But right now we've got a meeting to start."

The meeting went well, and within 20 minutes everyone had been sent to the dressing rooms to prepare for their shoots. Ginny went down to her own makeup and hairdresser to get ready as well. When she was done she pulled on a black dress that she had been assigned and stepped out to meet the photographer for the first time.

"Colin!" she shrieked. She had never asked who they had hired as photographer, but now that she saw that they had hired, she was sorry she didn't.

"Hey Gin-Gin. When they offered me this position I couldn't turn it down. I mean, it'll be a huge boost in my proffesional career, don't you think?" he asked, hugging her.

"Oh my god! I'm so glad it's you. I'm sure you'll do wonderfully. But, for now, let's get started," she said smiling as she noticed everyone else had made their way out into the shooting area.

As soon as Draco had walked out he had seen Ginny immediately. He felt his body heat up at the sight of her. The dress she was wearing was...well, he didn't know quite what it was. All he knew is that Ginny looked absolutely wonderful in it. Her flaming red hair had been left down, and was begging him to run his finger through it. The black satin and silk of the dress clung provocatively to her figure. It ended about mid-thigh, giving Draco a view of the white, creamy legs he had only dreamed about until now. They were long, and better than he had ever imagined. When she turned around he gulped. The front of the dress was even more rousing than the back had been, if that was even possible.

Ginny had noticed none of Draco's staring, and made her way to the front of the group. "Okay, this is going to work rather simply, or should if you are all compliant. Everyone, this is Colin, you all should have met him by now. Do what he tells you to, and this should all be over before dinner time. You all have many more outfits we need modeled, so please, bear with us. I'll be going first, just so you all know how it should go. You ready Colin?" she asked, looking at her friend. He nodded and she made her way in front of the camera.

Draco watched as Colin shifted Ginny into pose for the picture and found himself fuming when he pulled her hair around her shoulders, _'that should be me touching her...'_ He couldn't help it. But he pushed it down, knowing it was just for the photo shoot. The rest of the shoot had gone smoothly. All of the models were working so cooperatively together. Finally when all of the individual shots were done Ginny started to pair up people for the couple shots.

"Hermione, I want you with Tomas. And Pansy, you're with Hisashi. Lehlita and Blaise, Dierdre and Christian, Sienna and Marco, Marina and Draco...and I guess that leaves you and me Cyrano."

Once everyone had been paired up Ginny noticed Draco's hard stare. She knew he was going to be mad about this, but she and Jacqui had decided on these earlier that week. One by one the couples made their way in front of the camera. Once the last couple was done Colin spoke up. Hold on, I want a couple extra ones. Ginny, can I get you and Draco up here? Ginny looked up in surprise, but made her way over anyway. Colin told them both to go get changed. Ginny was back in her black satin dress and Draco was wearing a pair of black pants and a green shirt that was one of Ginny's favorites.

As soon as they were back in front of the camera Draco asked quietly, "what do you think that was about? That was not funny."

"I didn't make those decisions for your information. It would do you well to keep your temper in check long enough to notice that I'm not trying to deceive you," she answered, fuming at his accusations.

As they were having their discussion they were following Colin's instructions. It had brought them into eachother's arms, and just as Colin was telling them to "look like they were in love" Draco suddenly realized that she was wearing that blasted dress again.

He growled. He was trying to be good for Ginny, really he was. But, he was a man, and in the end kissing was not going to cut it. He knew that she had been with other men before, but this, she was different from most girls. She wasn't one to jump into bed.

She looked up at him, confused by his sudden abandonment of his interrogations. For the first time she truly looked at Draco, and she saw him. She recognized the look in his eyes for what it was, and gulped. She did like Draco, but she wasn't exactly sure if she wanted to go all the way yet. In the background she could hear Colin snapping away with the camera, but she didn't pay it any heed.

Draco opened his mouth and said huskily, "Just remember little Red, you're mine." With this he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. This kiss was different for anything Ginny had ever felt. It was possessive and demanding. She could feel heat coursing through her body, stemming from her core. When he pulled away from her he looked in her eyes. She breathed raggedly, finally recognizing the feeling that was coursing through her. She gasped, and turned to run. She never looked back, she just ran. Hermione followed her to the car, and caught Ginny before she fell down next to it. She whispered to her, comforting her. She finally got her into the car and drove her home.

Once Ginny was in bed and asleep Hermione called Blaise. He told her that Draco was a mess, and that he'd never seen Draco this bad before. Hermione promised to talk to Ginny and find out what was wrong. That everything would be okay. And with that they hung up and Hermione went to sleep herself.

Hermione woke in the morning to find Ginny downstairs sulking over a bowl of cereal.

"So, what happened yesterday?"

"You don't beat around the bush, do you Hermione?"

"Nope, not when I want answers. So, spill."

"I..." Ginny faltered. "I...don't know. I mean, we were talking, and the he got this look in his eyes. You know the one Harry gets whenever he gets close to a Quidditch supply store. Well, it was like that. And then he kissed me, and I could feel that he wanted more. And...and...well, you know that I'm a virgin Hermione. I know he's been with so many girls, but, I'm not ready yet. And, I know I'm going to lose him because of it." With this Ginny started crying. Hermione got her upstairs and into a hot bath. Once she was sure that Ginny was okay she left to go call Blaise.

She talked to Draco and explained everything to him, and he, in turn explained that wasn't what he wanted out of her at all. He said that he was coming over and hung up. 20 minutes later he was standing at the front door looking like a royal mess. Hermione went upstairs to tell Ginny that someone was there to see her, and she left, knowing that the two of them would need their space. When Ginny came downstairs in a pair of jeans and a oversized tshirt, Draco thought that she had never looked better.

She gasped when she saw him standing there. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Ginny...I...let me explain. Please?" Ginny looked at him suspiciously, but sat down at the table all the same.

"Look, I don't know exactly what happened yesterday, but Hermione seems to think that you're scared that I'm going to push you into something that you don't want to do. I need you to know that I would never ever do that to you. You have to know that. I lo...care for you too much to do anything like that to you."

Ginny gasped again, catching his slip up. _'He almost said that he loves me...'_

"It's just, you've been with so many girls Draco. And, I'm still a virgin, I'm not ready to give that up yet. I've barely done anything more than snog a guy before, and when you kissed me yesterday, I felt something...I don't really know what it was, but it scared me. I...I'm not afraid to do other things, I'm just not ready for sex yet. And...I'm afraid that...that I won't be good enough for you," she said, looking at the floor as she talked.

"Red, baby...look at me. Anything with you would be perfect. You are perfect. I want you to know that."

She looked at him, a tear running down her cheek. Draco wiped it away with a brush of one of his fingers. She looked at him, he looked so worried. Before she could even comprehend what she was doing she kissed him. Like he had done to her the night before. Possession and heated passion were there in every movement. Draco groaned at the sudden contact, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She gasped as she felt evidence of his rising arousal between her legs. He growled as she kissed her way to his ear, licking and teasing lightly.

"Ginny...I don't know if I can take much more of that..." he said, sighing into her hair.

She disentangled herself from his embrace and walked towards the stairs, swaying her hips in a suggestive way. "Then come and get me big boy..." she squealed as her raced after her. He caught her in the entrance to her bedroom. They kissed again, tongues battling for dominance and control. They made their way over to the bed, and Ginny had managed to strip Draco of his button-up shirt. They broke the kiss and Ginny was given the chance to finally look at him. He was beautiful, as though he had been sculpted out of marble. He looked at her, searching for an answer. "I won't do anything you don't want me to Gin, tell me to stop if you want me to, okay?"

She nodded. He slowly worked her shirt over her head and groaned in approval when he saw that she wasn't wearing a bra. He kissed her again, softly this time, teasingly. He smirked when he heard her whimper against his mouth, as though begging for more. He kissed her neck lightly, barely touching her. He kissed his way down her neck and chest. He looked up at her, and smiled at her. Her eyes were closed, and she was arching her back up towards him, granting him permission. He looked down her torso and knew that he had never seen a more perfect body.

He lightly touched a finger to one of her nipples, and felt it harden instantly. She sighed at his touch. He continued to tease her, touching lightly, barely giving her any release. She whimpered, "Draco, please..." He smiled at this and lowered his mouth to her breast and took one of the hard peaks in his mouth. She moaned in satisfaction as he ran his tongue over the sensitive flesh. His hand caressed the rest of her body, exploring as she reveled in this new feeling.

Ginny felt as though she was going to explode, she wanted the feeling to never end. She wasn't even exactly sure of what he was doing anymore, all that mattered was that he never stopped. She felt his fingers playing with the waist band of her jeans and she lifted her hips, allowing him to unbutton them and push them down her legs.

He stopped and looked at her almost naked body. She blushed under his gaze and tried to turn away, but he pulled her back to him, whispering, "you're the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen." With this said he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her again. His hands were roaming her body, trying to remember every curve. He kissed down her jaw line and her neck. When he made his way back down to her breasts again she gasped as his teeth grazed the sensitive flesh.

His hand was slowly exploring her legs, feeling the soft skin of her thighs. When he reached the cloth blocking him from her heat he could feel her wetness. He lightly caressed the skin through the cloth and he heard her moan in surprise. He looked up at her, "spread your legs for me love." She reached down and pulled the offending cloth out of the way and did as he had asked. He looked at her again in amazement. He truly had never seen anything like her before in his life.

He continued his ministrations at her chest as his finger gently made their way to her ginger curls. He could feel her heat practically oozing from her. He growled again in arousal and redoubled his efforts at her chest, eliciting more moans from her mouth. He left her chest, and kissed his way down her stomach. His fingers gently teasing and playing with her tender and sensitive skin. He knew that he was purposely teasing her, but he wanted her to feel everything that she could. When his mouth reached her curls he moved to the soft skin inside her thighs, dangerously close to her most sensitive parts. He smiled as she groaned in anticipation, arching her back to allow him better access. He smiled, "patience little one, patience."

"Draco...please, this is killing me..." she said between breathy moans. Knowing that he couldn't hold out much longer himself he allowed his tongue to dance lightly over her wet center, tasting her. She gasped. He continued to lick and suck at her lightly, bringing more and more sounds of ectsasy from her mouth. When his mouth closed over her sensitive nub she almost screamed in surprise. She didn't know that anything felt like this. He entered one finger into her slick entrance and softly began to stroke her, all the while, never letting go of her with his mouth. She was close, he could feel that. With one last arch of her back she fell back onto the bed, completely spent. He smiled as she sighed in perfect contentment.

"Now, see, I can make you feel wonderful without sex," he said cheekily. She slapped him playfully and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. When she was done she came back into the bedroom she laid down next to him.

"Draco..."

"Yes?"

"I think I love you..." He sat up in shock when she said this, hoping, wishing that he had heard her correctly. "But, if you don't feel the same way..." she said, turning red, and getting up to leave.

"No! Ginny! I do. I mean, I do feel the same way. I love you too." She smiled and jumped into his arms, throwing him back onto the bed.

Now, REVIEW! And that's an order.

To all my wonderful readers...

**IndiaInk:** I think Draco is very hot, so I'm inclined to agree with you there. And you've got first dibs on Cyrano, he's all yours. :)

**Bbyluv:** I'm glad you like it! I aim to please. (and sorry about the spelling mistakes, I try to catch those, but I always miss some.

**Lilla:** Cyrano will come up later, I haven't exactly decided if I want him to be a good or bad guy yet, so I guess we'll just wait and see. But, he will be at Hogwarts...

**Entrancer:** I'm sorry this isn't longer, I'm hitting a bit of writers block...so bear with me, I'm trying...

To everyone else, I love you too! Thanks for all of the great reviews. I'm trying to update often, honest!

QoW


	8. Late, For A Very Important Date

b **Disclaimer:** /b i _None of it is mine...Though I wish it was..._ /i

b u **Chapter 8: Fashionably Late** /b /u

Ginny woke the next morning at her normal early hour, six o'clock. She could hear a shower running in the background, but assumed that Hermione had just woken up earlier then normal. She got out of bed and got dressed to go running. A half hour later when she returned, she was thoroughly surprised to see Draco sitting at her kitchen counter sipping at a cup of coffee.

"I thought you had left," he said, somewhat jokingly.

"I had forgotten you were with me, honestly. I passed it all of as a really good dream."

"All the same, I'm glad to see that you're not trying to ditch me."

"Never," she said, kissing him lightly on the top of his head. He smiled softly as she left to take a shower. "I'll be back down in 30 minutes, don't leave. Help yourself to any food you want. And, call Blaise and figure out where 'Mione is." He nodded, taking another sip of his coffee, thinking about how nice last night had been.

When Ginny returned downstairs 45 minutes later, fully dressed, she found that Draco had cooked her a small breakfast. She smiled, thanking him with a quick kiss, and sat down to eat it.

"So," Draco said. "What're you up to today?"

"Well, I've got to go into the office don't I? Just because you've got a summer break, doesn't mean I do. I've got go over all of the layouts from the shoot, and I've got an interview with one of the muggle magazines today. I've got work to do."

"Very well…Can I take you out to lunch though?" He asked.

"Sure, come by around…oh, let's say…12:30. Do you know where my office is?"

"I'll find it."

"Okay, I need to be off then. See you then?"

"Definitely."

"Lock the door on your way out please," he nodded in agreement as she walked out the door.

The layouts from the photo shoot turned out to be much harder then Gin had expected them to be. She, Jaqui, Colin, and the magazine editor could not seem to come to a reasonable agreement. She and Colin were in a heated debate about one of Blaise's pictures when a secretary came in to let Gin know that Draco was waiting for her. She looked at her watch and swore, it was 10 past 1. She ran out the door, grabbing her purse and found Draco sitting on one of the couches in the lobby.

"I am so sorry, this layout thing is turning out to be a nightmare. I lost track of time," she said, hurriedly.

"I'll have you know that I am not usually accustomed to being made to wait," Draco replied, not looking at her. "I was about to leave."

"Draco, please. I had to work," she said complacently.

"I'm sure you did, now let's go," he said, standing up.

Gin swore under her breath, muttering obscenities at Draco that he could not hear. They had lunch across the street at a small sandwich shop that Ginny frequented often. At the end of the meal Gin stepped up to the counter to pay, when Draco stepped in to cover the bill. She looked up at him, slightly annoyed, and made her way back to work.

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with you today?" Draco asked, following her across the street.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing."

"Fine, I'm going. I'll see you later I'm sure."

"I'm sure you'll have to, seeing as I'm your girlfriend," she spat back irritably.

"I'm not sure I was wise in making that decision, seeing the way you treat me."

"Very well Draco, if you feel that way, then we'll call it off. Not that you gave it a real chance. I'm sorry I don't act like a stupid, dithering, idiot like all of the girls you're used to. Now that the photo shoot's over I'm sure you'll be returning to England soon anyway. I heard Pansy left yesterday, she must miss you already."

"My god woman, what in the hell is wrong with you? I'm leaving."

"You do that, I'll see you at Hogwarts."

He waved at her as he was walking way and she shook her head in frustration and went back to work. The rest of the day went remarkably well, though she couldn't stop feeling as though she had been rather drastic in her reaction with him. But, she wasn't going to call him, he should call her. So what if she had been late? It's not the end of the world.

Ginny came home that night to the smell of Hermione cooking dinner. Immediately she made her way to the kitchen and found Hermione chopping up food and cooking it.

"Hermione..." Gin asked tentatively. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Yes, Gin, I'm fine."

"It's only, well...Last time you tried to cook you messed up macaroni and cheese...from a box..."

"Do you have no faith in me? Honestly Gin," Hermione said, shaking her head. "Just let me cook, it'll be ready in about half and hour."

"Okay...if you need any help though, let me know. Fleur will kill me if you burn this place down."

"Yes, yes," Hermione said, waving Ginny off. "By the way, I invited Blaise over for dinner tonight, I told him to bring Draco."

Gin coughed, choking down a derisive laugh. "I think not somehow. But I will be glad to see Blaise before he goes back to England." Hermione looked at her quizzically, cocking an eyebrow. Ginny made her way upstairs, changing out of her skirt into a pair of faded, light, blue jeans, which were considerably more comfortable. She grabbed a book and made her way back downstairs. She got a glass of water from the kitchen and settled herself down into the couch to read. Eris made her way over to her lap, snuggling into Gin's warmth. Hermione's phone rang and Gin could hear the remnants of what she guessed was a conversation with Blaise. Gin heard something along the lines of "well bring him anyway, I don't care how stubborn he is." Gin laughed at this, imagining a stubborn, pouting Draco refusing to come to dinner.

Gin then heard Hermione call across the house to her, "Ginevra, get your arse in here. I want an explanation!" Gin sighed, marking her place in the book she was reading, stood up, displacing a very irate fur ball in the process. She walked toward the kitchen, sitting down at the counter and looking at her best friend. "Would you care to explain to me why Blaise almost cancelled on me?"

"Oh, well. That's not Blaise's fault at all. You see, Draco and I got in a little bit of a spat, he overreacted, and now we're not dating anymore," Gin said, a little unconcernedly. "Is Blaise coming after all?"

"Yes, he is, no thanks to you. I told him to drag Draco along by any means possible. You, Ginevra, will be on your best behavior tonight. No rude comments, and no egging Draco's bad mood on, got it?" Hermione said, rather a little sterner than was necessary.

"Yes Mum." Gin said, mocking a guilty expression on her face. "I'll just go wash up for dinner now."

Hermione sighed, watching her friend walk up the stairs. Gin was definitely beautiful, there was no doubting that. Hermione often felt very plain next to Gin's sharp and startling attractiveness. But Gin's temper left a lot to be desired, and Hermione had thought that she and Draco would have been perfect together. Not only did they make one of the most beautiful couples Hermione had ever seen, but they were good for each other. 'I suppose they're just too stubborn, though I hope they don't wait too long.'

Gin came downstairs just before the doorbell rang. She had donned a tight white polo shirt which accentuated her body wonderfully and had pinned her hair back, allowing the curls to hang freely. She opened the door and almost laughed at the sight in front of her. There stood Blaise, sweet and charming as always with a surly pouting Draco behind him, who looked as though he had been brought against his will. Gin felt a little stab of hurt when she realized that Draco would not look her in the eyes, but hardened herself immediately.

Blaise had all but dragged Draco to dinner that night, he refused to let his friend give up the right girl over his stubborn pride. Draco, on the other hand was beginning to think he had been a little rash, but would never admit it. As Gin opened the door for them, Draco refused to look Gin in the eye, knowing he'd lose every bit of resolve he had left in him if he did. He would fix this, sometime this evening, but now, he just couldn't. Dinner was a silent, uncomfortable affair for Gin and Draco. After dinner Blaise and Hermione went for a walk leaving two sullen lovebirds alone.

Draco watched Gin as she finished cleaning up, and all but gulped as he saw how revealing her shirt was. It rode high around her waist, exposing several inches of smooth skin above the line of her jeans, and flaunting in her toned, flat stomach. All the buttons of the polo were undone, revealing a teasingly small amount of creamy white skin. He remembered her the night they had gone to Lauren, and smiled as he remembered how beautiful she had been in that dress. As Gin finished with the dishes she made her way back to the couch and sat down and began to read again.

Draco stepped up behind her as she was reading and put a hand on her shoulder, massaging it lightly. "What are you doing Malfoy?" Gin asked scathingly.

Draco winced at the use of his last name, taking his hands away from her shoulders reluctantly, "Trying to make up with you. Obviously, that effort is in vain," he said, sitting down in a chair across from her.

Ginny sighed, having seen this coming from the moment he walked in the door closed her book, putting it down next to her and looked Draco square in the eye. She would not lie to herself, she liked, no loved Draco very much. But she wasn't going to put up with his spoiled, selfish ways. She knew it was selfish in a way, but she knew that she had to come first in her own life. She looked at Draco, who, again, refused to look her in the eyes. "You could start by looking me in the eyes," Gin suggested.

Draco sighed heavily. He had known this was going to be difficult, but he hadn't counted on her stubborn nature. Slowly, and for the first time that night Draco looked up into Gin's eyes, and immediately regretted doing so. He could see that she was still angry, but also hurting, and he hates that he's done that to her. But, Draco still feels as though he is owed some type of respect from her as well. 'Why should I be the one to back down? I didn't do anything wrong.'

Gin stared him in the eyes, refusing to back down, knowing that she had done nothing wrong. She sighed, knowing she would have to make the first move. "Okay. Well, you're not doing terribly well at this 'making up' thing," she said a little fasciously.

"Well, what do you want from me then?"

"Maybe an apology? That would be a start," Gin said, crossing her arms across her chest.

Draco growled, "And why should I do that? I did nothing wrong today. I was on time, I waited for forty minutes. What more do you want from me?"

"To not blow this whole bloody situation out of proportion. Okay, I'm sorry I was late today, but you need to get over yourself. It's not like I was late on purpose, I was working. I came as soon as I realized, I apologize for being late. But you need to get over yourself and the spoiled little brat you've been all of your life and realize that you need to apologize as well," her eyes lit up as she spoke, and Draco visibly flinched at the look in her eyes.

"Apologize? I did nothing wrong. Why in the hell should I apologize?"

"Fine! Be a pompous ass. I'll see you at Hogwarts. Goodnight," and with this Gin stood up and walked upstairs, fell down on her bed and proceeded to cry out of sheer frustration.

Downstairs Draco swore to himself as Gin stormed off upstairs. He wasn't quite sure why he was letting her leave, but he just sat there. He wanted to go after her, but his pride would not let him. So, instead, he just sat there until Hermione and Blaise came back. Hermione looked around downstairs, and upon not seeing Gin, ran upstairs.

Hermione had been worried when she and Blaise had left Draco and Gin alone, but had hoped that the two of them would make up while they were gone. She was immediately worried when she saw Draco's surly expression and Gin nowhere in sight. She made her way upstairs and sat down next to Gin and held her. Gin was about cried out at this point, but Hermione knew her friend would need some support. She laid her friend down and pulled the covers up over her. She made her way back downstairs and caught the tail-end of a conversation between Draco and Blaise.

"Mate, what in the bloody hell did you do?"

Draco's annoyed voice came snapping back, "Nothing, I didn't do anything."

"Well there's your problem. You're an arse. You know that right?" Blaise said, thumping Draco on the back of the head. Hermione smiled, agreeing with Blaise. She walked back into the living room to find Draco glaring at Blaise behind his back and Blaise looking at Draco as though he had just done the most idiotic thing in his entire life. Hermione walked over to the boys,

"I think you two should leave now," she said, looking up at Blaise a little sadly.

"How's Gin?" Blaise asked, hugging Hermione.

"As good as she can be, but I should really be with her right now, have a safe trip tomorrow, okay?"

Draco's hoarse voice croaked out from behind Blaise, "Is she okay?"

Hermione glared at him, "Why, you suddenly care now? Now that the damage is done, you feel bad? Draco, you had your chance to apologize, but you passed it up. Let her be." Blaise held Hermione back as she was talking, for she had been trying to move closer and closer to Draco, and Blaise knew that she wouldn't hesitate to hit him right now, and Draco knew, from personal experience that Hermione hit very well. Draco shook his head, resigning himself to his fate and stood up, grabbing his jacket and walking outside. Blaise turned to look at Hermione,

"I suppose I should go. He may be an idiot, but he is still my best friend."

"I know, I know," Hermione said, pushing him out the door after his friend. "Write me, okay? Send me an owl."

"I will. I promise," he said, kissing her lightly. "No other guys, yeah?"

"If you like," she said, smiling.

"I do. I'd like you to be my girlfriend, even if I won't see you for another month." Hermione smiled brightly, pressing her lips to his, pushing him out the door.

"Now...go...go. Draco needs you, and Gin needs me. We need to work on getting those two to see sense. You know they belong together. They're the most beautiful couple, we know they fit." And with this, Blaise left. Hermione sighed, hating to see him go, i 'but she sure did love to watch him leave, that boy's arse...' /i

Hermione walked back upstairs to find Gin curled up on the bed, shaking lightly. She had begun to cry again. Hermione sat down next to her, pulling her into her arms. Gin proceeded to cry harder at this, curling into Hermione's chest. "Shh...honey...it's okay, I'm here." Hermione stroked her hair gently, trying to calm her down. Gin eventually fell asleep listening to Hermione's soothing words.

Gin woke the next morning curled up in someone's arms. She looked up slowly and saw Hermione sitting up against the wall, sleeping, with her arms around Gin. Gin smiled, disentangling herself from Hermione's arms and pulling the covers up over her and kissed her on the forehead. Gin stepped into the shower turning on the hot water. She washed her face, which was still sticky from last night's episode. She sighed, leaning against the tile wall. She missed Draco already, but didn't know what to do with him when he was acting like a spoiled brat. She shook her head, maybe it wasn't worth it in the end anyway. i 'I should just move on, right?' /i She stepped out of the shower and made her way into her room to change for work. Hermione was slowly waking up, she opened her eyes slowly, "You're awake..."

Gin smiled, "Very astute of you 'Mione, how'd you sleep?"

Hermione shugged, "Eh, I've got a crick in my shoulder, but other than that I'm feeling fine. How about you, are you feeling any better?"

"Not great, but I'm much better than I was last night anyway. Besides, who needs a spoiled two year old?" Gin laughed. "You want to go out for breakfast before I have to go to work?"

"Sounds great, do you mind waiting while I take a shower and get dressed?"

"Not at all, I'll be downstairs," Hermione left to go get ready and Gin pulled out her work clothing. She pulled on her black knee-length skirt, a blue silk button-up shirt, and put on a pair of black heels. She pulled her hair back into a tight bun and grabbed her jacket and made her way downstairs. She put her keys in her purse and grabbed her work portfolio. Hermione came downstairs in a denim skirt a black t-shirt. The two girls went out to breakfast and then Gin made her way to work to finish the layout for the magazine spreads.

The rest of the summer went without any real consequence. Gin finished her photo spreads and they were due to come out in magazines the week after school started. Gin and Hermione were packing to go back home, for in one week they would be back at Hogwarts. This time, together, in the seventh year. As Gin had skipped a year, and she was to be made Head Girl in her year, she had been made Head Girl along with Hermione, and they were to share their own private quarters once back at Hogwarts. Gin did not yet know who the Head Boy was, but she was certain of one thing, she and Hermione were going to have a great seventh year together.

b A/N/b I'm sorry this took me so long, really, I've gotten back on track with this story, and I hope you'll all forgive me. The next chapter should be up soon, within the next week or so...

Please review, you know I love my feedback. And let me know if you like where the story is heading...

b QoW /b


	9. Back Home

**Disclaimer: **_I wish it were mine, but alas, it is not..._

**Chapter 9: Back Home**

The rest of the summer passed without much consequence. Gin finished her work at WWF, and was now back at the house, packing her stuff. Hermione and Gin were making their way home for a week before school started again. They were both going to stay at the Burrow, as Mrs. Weasley had refused to let them stay anywhere else. The morning they were scheduled to leave Gin was running around, making sure she had everything she needed.

"HERmione! Get your cute arse out of bed this instant, we need to be at the Portkey point in two hours! Are you even ready?" Gin heard a groan and a body making it's way out of bed, she laughed, knowing her friend wasn't a morning person, but she wasn't the one who scheduled the portkey, Hermione had...

"Why did we have to leave so early in the morning?" Hermione grumbled, walking down the stairs.

"Well, I would have been fine with an afternoon portkey, but somebody scheduled us for the 9 o'clock trip," Gin said, grabbing the stuff from her home office and packing it into boxes. "Are you all packed?"

"Yea, well, mostly. Well, get going, I'll make the coffee, okay? We'll pick up a pastry on the way there."

An hour and a half later, the two girls had successfully packed all of their stuff into Gin's car and were on their way to the portkey point. They stopped for a muffin and a last second coffee before heading in. They found their appropriate portkey and checked their baggage so that it would arrive with them and found that they would be traveling with one other person. They made their way over to the old, chewed-up frisbee when Gin saw a familiar face.

"Cyrano! How are you?" Gin asked, hugging him.

"I am good, and yourself?" He said, hugging Gin and then Hermione.

"Good, are you making your way back to England for the school year?"

"Yes, only one week of freedom left," he laughed at this, looking at his watch to check the time. "We've only got thirty seconds left, you should take a hold of this," he said, offering the frisbee to the two girls. And, as Cyrano had said, thirty seconds later Gin felt the familiar tug of the portkey behind her navel. Moments later the three of them landed back on solid ground in the English portkey point. They dusted themselves off, said goodbye to Cyrano and turned to greet their family and friends.

When the girls turned around they were shocked. Everyone, or so it seemed, had shown up. Gin hugged her family and Harry when she got the shock of a lifetime. Behind her family Blaise and Draco were standing there, Blaise holding a bouquet of flowers, and Draco leaning against the wall, looking distinctly put out. Ron followed Gin's line of sight and found his two least favorite people in the world.

"Hey, Malfoy, what're you doing here?" Ron snarled at Draco. Gin was about to stand up for Draco when she thought better of it. She tapped Hermione on the shoulder and pointed Blaise out to her. She smiled, running towards him and jumping onto him for a very big hug. Ron, who hadn't yet really seen Hermione, spluttered. "Herms...what in the hell do you think you're doing? Are you sure you didn't mistake him for someone else?" Blaise narrowed his eyes at Ron over Hermione's shoulder, but refrained from making any derisive comments.

"No, Ron I did not mistake him for anyone else. I know exactly where I am," she replied, turning towards Ron, making him splutter again. Ron didn't know what had happened to Hermione, but she certainly wasn't the same girl she had been when he had been with her. And he had let her go. She was the same girl yes, but now she looked better than ever. He had thought he wasn't losing anything when he had left her, but boy, had he been wrong.

"Herms, what happened to you...I mean...you...you look..." he stuttered, unable to stop looking at her. Blaise growled low in his throat at this but Hermione stopped him again with a hand on his chest. She turned toward Ron as he was stuttering at her and said,

"I look amazing. I know. But, thank you, I do believe that is the third compliment you have ever given me, even through our year and a half of dating. But, let me point two things out to you. One, do not ever call me Herms, I hate it, always have, not that you ever bothered to find out. and, secondly, I'd appreciate it if you would stop looking at me like I was a piece of meat, it's pissing him off," she said, pointing behind her at Blaise, who was barely restraining himself from tearing Ron to pieces.

"And why does he matter? He's a...a Slytherin! He's Malfoy's best friend!"

"He matters because I say he does, that's why. Now, excuse me, I'm going to go take a walk."

Blaise glared at Ron, growling slightly as he said, "do not, and I repeat, do not come near her ever again."

"And why should I listen to you. I've been her friend for six years, why should you have any say?" Ron said, grinning.

"Because you lost your chance to be a part of her life when you cheated on her, that's why," Blaise replied, snarling. He the turned around, following Hermione.

Ron's family and Harry all turned to look at him. Every Weasley and Harry loved Hermione as one of their own. They all opened their mouths to speak, but Mrs. Weasley got their first. "Ronald! You did WHAT? Ginny had told me that you two had broken up badly, but this! Is it true!"

"I...uhm...Ginny! How does he know!" Ron yelled, turning on his only sister.

"Because 'Mione told him, that's why!" At this Ron's whole family glared at him. Harry made to go after Hermione, but Gin stopped him, "Let her have her time, I'll bring her home with me." She turned to her family, "I'll meet you at home, okay, when I get 'Mione back. I'll drive back, we're not too far from here." Her mother nodded, kissing her on the cheek and dragging Ron away with her. At this, Gin was left alone, with Draco still leaning against the wall twenty feet away.

Gin took this moment to look at Draco, to really look at him. He looked like he was in better shape, meaning he had been training since she had last seen him. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a black turtleneck sweater, as it was quite cold that day. 'He really does look good in black. It's that pale skin, makes it seem even more flawless...' Gin thought, licking her lips unconciously.

Draco, in the mean time was watching Gin. Her long, red hair was braided and knotted quite beautifully on her head. She was wearing very little makeup, but it suited her very well. She dug through her bag for a moment after her family left and found a white turtleneck sweater and put it on over her tanktop. Her pale blue jeans fit her like a second skin, and Draco found his eyes traveling up her legs. He shook his head, looking up at her face and said, "So, shall we go find our friends?"

"Yes, let's," Gin said, somewhat distractedly. Gin shivered as they made their way outside and Draco put his cloak over her shoulders. She turned, smiling up at him. She opened her mouth as though she was about to say something, but closed it quickly as though she had thought better of this idea. She shook her head, clearing it. Draco watched her, and his hope all but soared when she smiled up at him. He took a deep breath, opening his mouth, "Gin...I just wanted to..."

"Gin! There you are!" Hermione's voice called from the building. Gin turned around as Draco swore under his breath in frustration. "We just went inside looking for you, are you ready to leave?"

"Yea. lets go, my family's waiting for us."

"Okay," Hermione said, linking her arm with Gin's and making their way to Gin's car.

Draco looked at Blaise, "You couldn't have waited one more minute, could you? Goddamit Blaise," Draco said, turning around and apparating back home. Blaise swore, and apparated after him.

By the time Gin and Hermione had arrived at the Burrow, Ron had already been chastised by the entirety of the Weasley family and he was currently hiding out in his room. Harry came out to meet the girls at the car and to help them with their luggage. He gave Hermione a hug, "I'm sorry about Ron, but hey, if it makes you feel any better, everyone's on your side. Myself included."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks Harry."

"So, how was your summer girls?" Harry asked, picking up their trunks. The girls picked up the rest of their stuff and followed Harry into the house.

"Great, I loved having Hermione around. I would have been so bored without her," Gin said, making her way upstairs to her room.

"Most definitely, I've never had so much fun in my life. We have a ton of catching up to do Harry," Hermione said, dropping her stuff on the bed next to Gin's.

"I've got a ton to tell you too, want to floo over to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked.

"I'd like a shower first, but yea. I could do with a Butterbeer, how about you 'Mione?"

"Sounds great. Give us about a half hour. Who else is home?"

"Just Mrs. Weasley and Ron. So it'll just be the three of us. But we can drop by Fred and George's store while we're there. I need to find something to use on Ron. Think they have anything new that he won't recognize?" Harry asked, grinning widely.

"Knowing them, I'm sure they do. Now, go get changed and we'll meet you downstairs in 45 minutes," Gin said, smiling at Harry as he left the room.

Gin grabbed some clothing and made her way to the bathroom for a quick shower. Ten minutes later she was out and dressed. She had chosen a pair of dark grey tweed pants and a navy blue turtleneck sweater. She dried her hair and twisted it into two french braids. As Hermione made her way back into the room Gin had started on her makeup. She put on some neutral eye-shadow and black eyeliner. She added some mascara and a layer of clear lipgloss, and then made her way over to Hermione to finish her hair. Hermione had put on a pair of light blue jeans and a long sleeved black cashmere sweater. Hermione had dried her hair, and Gin pulled it back into a loose knot at the back of Hermione's head, pulling some curls out to frame her face. Hermione finished her makeup and stood up and began rifling through her trunk for her cloak. Once the girls had their cloaks they made their way downstairs to meet Harry.

The three friends flooed to the Leaky Cauldron at Diagon Alley. Making their way through the barrier they headed towards Gringotts. After the three of them had drawn out enough money to buy all of their school supplies, they headed out towards a restaurant for lunch.

As they sat down, Harry asked, "So, Gin, what have you been up to while you've been away. It's been ages since we caught up."

Gin laughed, "Oh, goodness Harry, there's just so much that has happened since we last talked." As they talked and ate, Gin told Harry all about attending school at Beauxbatons. Harry laughed as Gin recounted her life with Fluer, which Gin had described as "living with a supermodel, day in and day out. You feel as though you can never measure up." Gin talked about her job with Jacqui and her new love of design. She offered Harry some of her new line of clothing, "should you ever choose to fill your new-found role as the most sought after wizard of his time, Boy-Wonder" Gin had said, rumpling Harry's hair.

The three finished their lunch and made their way over to Madame Malkin's robe shop. Gin had definitely grown out of her old Hogwarts robes, and was in need of a new set. She already had something to wear for the Yule Ball, but her school uniform was not going to cut it anymore. A half an hour later the three of them made their way over to buy their books. It took about an hour to coerce Hermione out of the store, and she only left at the promise of a free ice cream from Florean Fortesque's. As they sat outside the ice cream shop Harry told them all about his summer.

"I met this great girl in the muggle town near the Burrow. Her name is Patricia. It's nice having someone who dates you because they want to, not because you're the 'bloody savior of the world'," Harry commented, laughing.

Gin and Harry made their way over to Quality Quidditch Supplies after they finished their ice cream. Harry bought a couple of books, and Gin bought herself a new broom, the Nimbus Infinity. While it wasn't on par with Harry's Firebolt, it cornered much better, and allowed for better control when flying without one's hands. It was much better for a Chaser, and as Gin was hoping to make the Gryffindor team this year, it was definitely the broom for her. The three of them walked out of the Quidditch store, Hermione and Gin linking their arms through Harry's. As they walked out onto the street none of them saw a pair of eyes following them.

Down the street Draco Malfoy watched Harry- i bleeding /i -Potter put his arm around i his /i Gin's waist. He watched as Gin laughed and talked with the Boy Wonder. He growled low in his throat and made his way back to where Blaise was shopping for his books and all but dragged him out of Diagon Alley.

Less than a minute later Harry, Hermione and Gin arrived at Fred and George's joke shop. It was still the brightest and gaudiest store in Diagon Alley. Harry opened the door and ushered the two girls into the store. Gin immediately ran to greet her brothers. "Fred! George! How are my favorite people?"

"Lovely, now that you're back darling!" they said, picking her up in a huge hug. They put her down, and turned to look at Harry and Hermione. "Harry mate! How are you? You've been at the Burrow for weeks now, why haven't you visited us mate? And Hermione! Good to have you back on the continent," the twins said, hugging both of them.

"Gred, Forge! I've missed you two! Why did you never visit me in France? Thank God I had Hermione, I would have gone mad otherwise. How's business?"

"Business is good. We couldn't get away long enough to come visit you little sis. Holy crap, though! What happened to you two in France? I mean, we were fighting boys away from you at Hogwarts, but now...gods! Were you two hit with the pretty stick or what!" Gin slapped George on the arm.

"George, honey. Shut up will you. I'm an adult now, leave my love life alone."

"It's a wonder Ron let her out of the house looking like that," Fred said, motioning towards Gin's outfit.

Harry laughed at this, "I think Ron would've earned himself a place on the wrong end of a Bat Bogey Hex had he tried to stop Gin leaving. Didn't you wonder why he's not here?"

"We were a little curious, we just figured he was in trouble with Mum," George said, shrugging.

"Well, he is in deep with your Mum as well. But, to tell the truth he's got the most to worry about from 'Mione here."

"What'd he do?"

Harry took Fred by the arm, "Come with me, I'll explain. He fucked up royally this time." Gin and Hermione took a look around the store and picked up several new things, most of which would be tested on Ron.

When Fred and Harry came back ten minutes later, Harry looked a little smug, and Fred looked as though he were contemplating revenge. He put his arm around Hermione and said, "Don't worry 'Mione, he'll get crap from us. Though the sweetest revenge might be him seeing you like this."

"Indeed Fred. But thank you for your support, it's nice to know I'm still welcome in your family."

"Hermione! Did you honestly think we wouldn't flay Ron alive when we found out about this? Honestly, how low of us do you think? Ron is the guilty party in this whole episode, not you," Fred said, putting his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Well, he is your family..." Hermione began.

"Bollocks to family! He's a right git, and brother or not he deserves to know exactly what it is that he's done." Hermione laughed at this, kissing Fred on the cheek.

"Hey! Where's mine!" George and Harry chorused. Hermione laughed again and kissed both of them on their cheeks. Harry turned to Gin and asked, opening his arms, "So, what about you? Do I get one from you too?" Gin rolled her eyes, hugging Harry and kissing his cheek.

"So, Gred and Forge, you coming to dinner tonight? From what I hear it's going to be quite the event."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Gin. You three had better get home, Mum'll be worrying about you soon."

"See you at dinner then."

When Harry, Hermione, and Gin had flooed back to the Burrow and put away all of their school things, they made their way downstairs and found Ron sulking in the kitchen helping Molly cook dinner. Molly turned around as the three of them made their way into the kitchen.

"Hermione dear, would you like to invite your boyfriend to dinner? He seemed nice, I'd like to get to know him."

"Get to know him," Ron laughed derisively. "He's a Slytherin Mum, nothing good ever comes of them, you should know that by now."

"Ronald! I told you to shut your mouth. Now, Hermione dear, go invite him to dinner. He can bring a friend with him if he'd like," Gin coughed at this.

Then Harry spoke up, "Oh, and about Slytherins Ron, the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. Am I no good?" At this Gin and Harry left to go outside to go play Quidditch for a while. Hermione stayed and talked to Mrs. Weasley for a moment before joining them.

"Mrs. Weasley, you do know that his best friend is Draco Malfoy, right?"

"Of course I do dear, but you know as well as I do that he is no longer the same boy he was. Invite them if it'll make you happy."

"Okay, but if Gin asks, it was your idea," Hermione said, looking at Mrs. Weasley warily.

"If you say so dear..." Hermione made her way over to the fireplace and flooed Blaise and Draco. She knew this wouldn't end well, and she knew the Gin would be mad at her, but she did want to see Blaise. She knew Draco would refuse at first, but she was hoping Blaise could convince him to come along. Gin and Draco were perfect together, no matter how obstinate either of them was.

Seven o'clock rolled around and Molly was just finishing her work in the kitchen. Fred and George had arrived about a half an hour before. They had already released their wrath on Ron, but it was still amusing to look at Ron's pouting expression. The twins had dyed his hair, bubble-gum pink, and they wouldn't tell him how to take it out. Gin and the twins were outside setting the table in the garden while Hermione and Harry were helping Molly finish up with everything in the kitchen. Gin heard two pops coming from a little ways a way and went down to see whoever it was that had arrived. She was hoping that Bill and Charlie were there, she had missed them terribly. As she walked down the path she saw Blaise and Draco. She cursed quietly to herself as she made her way over to them. She hugged Blaise and then hugged Draco as well. She held Draco to her a little longer than she had Blaise, inhaling his cologne.

Draco handed her some flowers, "For your mother, thank you for inviting us."

"Your welcome, but that was all my Mum and Hermione. Thank them. Come on up, we'll be eating in the garden." They followed her back up the path, and took a couple of seats at the table next to Fred and George.

Fred turned to Blaise, "Ah, so you're the one who told Ron off?" Blaise nodded. "Good 'on ya' mate!" Fred said, slapping him on the back.

"You didn't give the rest of us blokes much of a chance with Hermione though did you? She looks great! But, hey, she's not with Ron, that's got to count for something, right?" George said as Blaise laughed unsurely at this. Next to him, Draco had choked on his water, coughing violently.

"Draco, mate. Are you all right?" Blaise said, thumping him on the back.

Draco turned to the twins, a grin starting on his face. "Did you two do that to him?" He said, pointing in the direction of the house. Blaise followed his finger and his eyes landed on Ron. But even Blaise couldn't bring himself to glare at the youngest Weasley male.

He laughed heartily as he looked at Ron's pink hair. "That's brilliant, absolutely brilliant!"

"It was Harry's idea actually," Fred said, as Draco's eyes darkened a little at the mention of Harry's name. "He had suggested maroon, but I thought pink worked better. I'm thinking of slipping him one tonight that'll turn it green and silver, what do you think?"

"Well," Draco said, smirking. "He'll hate it, that's for sure."

Draco wasn't sure what to expect at the Weasley's for dinner. But he had come in the hopes of finishing the conversation with Gin. He looked up as Gin came back out to the garden, holding a tray of food in front of her. She set it down on the table and sat down across from Draco and Blaise. Harry sat down next to her, much to Draco's displeasure.

_I have no explanation as to why I took such a long hiatus, and I make no promises about how I'll be regarding this in the near future. I'm trying to work on a new FF as well. Sorry!_

_Now, I love my feedback, and if you'd like this to continue, give me feedback!_

**QoW**


End file.
